Only in my Mind
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: A brutal attack leaves C.M. Punk lost and unsure of his future.  Can those who care about him the Most bring back the man he once was?
1. What lies without

Somewhere in his head this was a good idea a brilliant idea, he listened to his friend bitch on and on and on about how Punk never shut up. He told him over the phone he would shut him out and they laughed about it, then he sat and thought about it and slowly the idea formed and it became a good idea. So he went out of his way getting a plan ticket not in his name. Then that phone the one he could just toss when he was done he needed one of those. Then he got a hotel room in the fake not his name it was perfect and soon he'd shut up that smarmy smart mouth little asshole for good.

He waited a long time several weeks from when Paul sent him packing. Watching Raw every week with out fail using texts to track Punk's activities after every show and finally he planned his flight, he flew to where he needed to be, got his hotel room and waited.

He waited…

He waited watched the TV in his hotel room and as soon as Raw was over he watched to make sure his room mate went off to drink with Cena and a few of the other guys and then he stalked him quietly making sure he wasn't seen until he saw what Room the little shithead was in. He waited till the hallway was empty and quite; he waited and waited until the perfect moment. He stepped up to the door and knocked once twice three times. He waited again listening in amusement at the cussing coming from the shit head inside that room and when the door opened he smirked.

"What do you want?" He snapped looking pissed he really didn't want to deal with the man standing outside the door.

With out a word passing he lips he punched Punk hard in the face sending him crashing back into the room following him inside the room shutting the door softly and grabbing the smaller man by the front of his shirt and punching him again harder this time, it was so nice not to have to hold back, his anger boiled up and he punched Punk again driving him to the floor punching over and over again. Then he stopped starring down at Punk, blood oozed from a gash on his forehead. The smaller man took a swung at him but it was easy catching the hand and tossing it aside.

With a smirk he wrapped his fingers around the skinny throat of Punk and pressed down, grinning coldly as the green eyes went wide in terror as his oxygen was cut off.

He leaned in close tightening his grip. "You feel that punk, you feel that you little asshole, I hold your life in my hands," He smirked as Punk pawed at his hands trying to break the hold on his throat he squeezed hard watching his eyes go wider as he tried to breath. He smirked slowly leaning in again whispering softly. "I could let you die, and there is NOTHING you could do to stop me,"

The drumming of heels on the floor beneath him as he tightened it again, he suddenly pulled his hands back and started punching him in the side of the head over and over and over again, while Punk struggled to regain oxygen into his lungs, blood sprayed forth hitting him in the face.

He smirked again before he wrapped his hands around punks throat and leaned in. "you say...one word...I'll come back here, and kill you," He hissed coldly before pulling his hand from Punks throat and grabbing his lip ring and with out an ounce of pity ripped it free.

Before he punched Punk squarely in the face getting to his feet he slowly backed up looking at his handy work and then he drew his foot back, kicking the smaller man several times before he walked out of the room shutting the door softly with out another word leaving the bleeding unconscious man behind.

He slipped the bloody ring of silver into his pants pocket as he slipped down the stairwell and to the doors to the outside world; He pulled the cell phone from with in his pocket and dialed the one number it could call.

"Its done,"

He whispered into the phone and then made his way down the street vanishing from view somehow miraculously unseen.

TBC


	2. What lies within

Randy wasn't drunk just buzzed, he'd had a drink or two but hadn't really been in the mood to get drunk tonight. Part of that could be about who in the hell his room mate was going to be tonight. He sighed as he made his way down the hallway waving hello to a few people before moving on finally reaching the room.

He studied the number on the door checked his key card then nodded to himself he slid the card into the lock waiting for the light to turn green then pushed the door open stepping into the room. It was dark and quite maybe his roommate had gone off with someone else tonight, unlikely but hey wishful thinking is awesome.

Randy pulled his coat off sighing softly he tossed it over a chair and paused sniffing he turned in a slow circle in the dark room trying to see anything, the heavy curtains were drawn over the big sliding door that led over to the balcony, and all the lights were off but it was silent nothing was stirring, but an odd smell filled his nostrils. He licked his lips and reached out and hit the light switch the sight that greeted him was nearly horrifying.

Randy was pulling his cell phone out and dialing 911 before he even reached the body, because that's what it looked like it was, a body so much damn blood. He kneeled next to the other man touching his neck gently as the operator picked up on the other end.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The woman asked calmly.

"Yeah I'm at the Radisson Hotel, on forth and Berkley and my roommate have been attacked," He said quickly.

"Room number please," The woman asked still sounding calm.

"613," He stated. "He's got a pulse but its weak, and there's a lot of blood," He paused suddenly looking down at the bloody man.

"Is he conscious?" She asked.

There was no doubt in Randy's mind right then and there that the man was very much conscious, in fact every muscle in the smaller man's body was tensed as if expecting a blow. "Yes, he is…" He paused. "Phil," He paused waiting for a response but getting now.

"Is he responsive?"

"No, or he doesn't want to I'm not sure," He could see the raven haired man was shaking so he stood up grabbing one of the quilts off the bed he gently covered him.

"The Ambulance is on its way sir, will alert the front desk were coming through," She said calmly. "Please stay with the victim till we arrive,"

"Yeah, I will." He said slowly sitting on the floor next to Phil. "Phil…" He said again softly.

Nothing no motion, no sounds just absolute stillness and the slow pained in and out of breath past bloody lips. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked knowing, feeling he wouldn't get a response as he watched the smaller man.

It felt like he sat on the floor with the other man for what seemed like hours but it was probably only about a half hour and then the EMT's were there flocking around the smaller man loading him onto the gurney to take him away when suddenly his eyes opened. Randy could see he was searching for something, then felt every muscle in his own body stiffen as the emerald green depths locked on him starring at him, begging him not to leave him alone, all the people working on him, was over whelming him.

He stood back till suddenly Phil's hand shifted free of the gurney reaching out, almost like he was seeking him. With out thinking he moved forward and took the raven haired man's hand. "Hey, its okay I won't leave you alone okay," He said quickly Jesus what was he getting into?

Green eyes searched his face and then bruised lids slid shut, for a second he thought that Phil had passed out again, then he felt the hand squeeze shut on his won. "Can I come with?" He asked looking at the EMT.

"Are you family?" He asked knowing perfectly well he wasn't family of any shape or form.

"Yeah, sure why not." He responded what was he doing, Punk wasn't his friend infact they hated each other. But, to late to back out now as they were quickly making their way downstairs and were soon loaded into the ambulance and on their way.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

News…it travels rapidly frighteningly so. News can be so damaging, painfully so. It can leave bigger scars then anything on the face of the planet. What was the company going to do now, they were stuck, screwed. They had to do something and they did what they had to. But, that didn't change how much that damage hurt. They suspended him, and what did they suspend him for, wellness policy. It was bullshit, total and complete bullshit but he would deal with it when the time came, when he was ready to leave his loft, when he was ready to face the world.

Phillip Jack Brooks slumped down on the bed in his loft staring dully at the ceiling. He shifted and winced the pain in his back and ribs were still immense. He'd been alone sense he'd been released a week ago, and every noise, every shadow was someone waiting to kill him. He sighed and slowly got out of bed shuffling to the kitchen area he leaned on the fridge looking into it. None of it looked good; he didn't want any of it.

He let the fridge slide shut and shuffled around his small loft from one end of the other. His brain racing every noise was him coming back to fulfill his promise. Even the garbage can getting knocked over by an obnoxious feline was him, big scary painful.

_Thump…thump…thump…_

The knock on the door rattled around in his brain and he held perfectly still starring at it, his heart pounded up into his throat, his joints ached, his arms hurt he hurt with each slam of his heart muscle against his ribs. He licked his dried cracked lips and swallowed nothing except sand possibly from the Sahara desert.

He shuffled slowly painfully feeling very much like an old man towards the door.

_Thump…thump…thump…_

He slowly very carefully opened the door and looked out green eyes met blue and he still looked scared as a beaten dog begging forgiveness.

TBC… 


	3. Of Broken Glass, and shattered Minds

{A/N: Hi all, thanks for the great reviews, I'm a slow writer you'll have to forgive me for that. The fact that even got Chapter 2 up that quick shocks me. I do have sooo much planned for this fic, but there are points where I'm going to have a hard time continuing so I love Reviews and they keep me motivated to keep this fic going. So keep the great and awesome reviews coming! Thanks guys!

Amaroqwolf.))

takers dark lover: I wanted to address your review, There is a VERY good reason why it went down as a Wellness Policy violation. All part of the plot. I hope you keep reading to find out why. 

Randy stood there staring into the whipped dog green eyes looking confused. He arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to let me in?" He asked eyeing the chain that dangled in front of the Straight Edge saints face.

He saw a pink tongue swing out and swipe at his lip before he finally slowly pushed the door shut for a second Randy thought maybe just maybe The Punk had just shut the door to leave him standing here in the hallway, and then the door popped open only wide enough to barley allow him to slide through. He made his way into the loft slowly then set the bag he was carrying on the floor before turning and looking at Phil.

The smaller man looked like hell, his face was pale and still bruised, stitches ran from just below his hairline to his jaw line, the skin was pinched and sore looking. His hair was loose and dirty so no showering had happened recently. His clothing were loose so determining if he'd lost weight wasn't possible. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

The man shrugged and turned away moving slowly painfully towards the living room. Randy sighed softly Beth had been right this was not C.M Punk. This was a small piece of the former greatness. Something was broke deep inside, his soul, his spirit. Randy wasn't sure which it was. He slowly followed the dark haired man watching as he slowly painfully tried to settle on the couch seeming to have some difficulty with it but finally managing it. He sighed and just stared dully at the TV.

He flicked blue eyes to the screen and shook his head when he realized the TV was off. That was something he knew from months of rooming with the straight edge super star, that he never sat in a quite room.

"You hungry?" He asked walking over and turning on the TV.

Green eyes shifted studied him for a second then floated towards the TV. "No,"

"You should eat,"

"Should, don't want to," He responded.

"Would you eat if I ate?" He asked.

"Probably not,"

Randy sighed and began to slowly flip threw the channels on the TV sort of amazed at how many channels the smaller man had. "What do you need all these channels for?" He asked his voice a low rumbled under the sounds coming from the flat screen before them. The sound of a loud crash suddenly blasted from the TV and Randy felt Phil jerk slumping towards him not quite touching but close enough to feel the pained body heat.

He tilted his head slowly looking at Punk who eyes were darting left and right seeking something, seeking someone more likely that one. Someone who had turned him into this. "I'm going to make some soup," He stated and got up moving away from Punk.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The jerk had sent pain screaming through his body, his mind racing as he expected someone to come at him. His eyes had snapped open and on instinct alone he'd moved closer to the bigger man, just barley able to stop himself from clinging to him in terror. He swallowed trying to relax sore and strained muscles. He blinked when Randy got to his feet mumbling something about soup. He furrowed his brow licking his lips again he was thirsty. He slowly painfully got to his feet wrapping an arm about his sore and tender ribs he slowly shuffled towards the bathroom.

He could hear Randy moving around in the kitchen searching most likely for a bowl to put the can of soup he'd brought with in. He sighed and slowly turned on the water gingerly picking up the glass on the counter he let the cool water fill the crystalline depths of the glass and flow over and down his hand, icy cool on burning skin. It soothed him for a moment as he sat there staring down at it, he took a slow breath and raised the glass to his mouth, it clicked against his teeth and then the cold cool liquid washed down his throat.

A loud crashing rattle made him jump his heart raced his brain twisted and screamed seeking a place to hide. A second crash this one closer just at his feet this one was, he stood stiffly heart racing waiting watching the doorway. He was coming now, he was here it was over the waiting, the suffering the constant terror. His feet were cold he could clearly remember that thought flitting across his terrified and scurrying brain. Like a hamster in a cage, with no escape. He took a step back, cold was replaced by stinging pain, but it didn't register. The footsteps got closer. He swallowed roughly well at least he wouldn't die with a dry throat.

Hot liquid coursed down his cheeks. "I was quite," He whispered. "Didn't say a word," Form took place of the doorway and then someone was standing in front of him. Large rough hands took a hold of his shoulders. His brain told him to go fuck himself and shut down and now…he was alone with the brute. He prayed, he hoped it would be quick it would be better that way.

Randy heard the shatter of glass from somewhere else in the apartment. His heart jumped but only due to the sound that reached his ears. He set the pot he was holding on the stove and headed towards the sound trying to figure out what it could be.

"Phil?" He called moving towards the sound pausing he didn't see the other man on the couch. "Shit, Phil!" He called again.

He thought he heard something turning his head he held his breath listening then he started towards the bathroom. He stepped into the doorway and looked silently at the man standing before him. Green eyes were wide but still completely unfocused. He stepped into the bathroom and heard the scrape of glass against tile, it sent chills up his spine. He glanced down spying the shattered glass on the floor. Phil stood right in it, he slowly gently reached out, not knowing what Phil's reaction to being touched would be and gently took the smaller man by his shoulders and slowly guided him out of the bathroom.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked trying to keep the smaller man in the here and now, not where ever his brain was off at. "Phil," He said again.

Green eyes snapped back to focus on Randy staring at him for several long minutes then slowly his lips parted and were wetted by a nervous flick of a pink tongue. "I heard something," He mumbled. "I thought…it was."

"It was who?" Randy asked remembering the police saying that the abused man wouldn't say a word about who had attacked him. "Phil please," He said as gently as he could but he was getting angry now at the straight edge superstar's refusal to spill that one most important detail.

Again those fathomless eyes darted about, down up around then finally settling on Randy's face. "I…it..it was…"

TBC….

A/N: I'm a bitch I know XD! Stay tuned more up soon I promise! 


	4. Some Secrets, some truths

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I left the last chapter hanging there for a reason…you will all hopefully see why during this chapter lol.

misgivings –You get the response from me this chapter, as I enjoy reading your reviews. You genuinely are reviewing what I wrote, telling me what you think of what I wrote and for that I appreciate it. Hope to see you continue on in the coming chapters.

Blazing Glory—As I said in the previous Chapter, it's a GOOD reason, it really really is. LOL, well at least I hope it is, and Believe me when I say that little plot device won't be forgotten, it actually gave me an issue when I decided to use it, but with some plotting it is now an excellent Plot device XD. And on the PTSD, OMG the Research I've had to do, scary stuff indeed.

walffocomes—Thank you, I appreciate that thought, It makes me feel so amazingly good about my writing, which if you look back on some of my older wrestling, SO not the greatest LOL. So thank you.

~AW~

Fingers glided over the small keyboard, the blue of screen just barley illuminating a nose and eyebrow ridge.

_Everything is going according to plan…._ Scrolled across the little blue screen and fingers danced in delight at those simple but oh so devilish words. Lips twisted in the grim light in a parody of a smile. Oh yes everything was quite simply going exactly how he never dreamed it could when he'd come to him and told him what he wanted to do.

Of course he'd been uncertain, of course he'd almost said no let it go. But those sweet poisonous words had lent a fire to his soul, a fire to burn the straight edged superstar with. So he'd waved the green flag and right now everything was gold. He hadn't killed one problematic bird he'd gotten two with one stone. How sweet was that?

The phone slid shut the dim blue light fading off, and the frantic texter leaned back in his chair. And if one could of seen the face of this oh so happy person they would of seen amusement, malice and many things that could make the honest of man shiver in fear for his life.

Oh yes…everything really was going exactly as it should be, there was no worry of ever getting caught out.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I...I thought," Phil stopped again staring down at his bare feet for a moment. "I'm bleeding," He said slowly uncertainly.

Randy's eyes darted from Phil's face to the other man's feet and spied the blood oozing from a small cut in the side. He glanced at the floor behind them and saw more trailing along on the floor. "Shit Phil…stay focused here, you need to tell me who it was," He pushed praying he could convince the damaged man to tell him.

Green eyes floated upwards like two little twin gas lanterns and studied Randy's face. He slowly looked down again. "I'm bleeding," He pushed the words out forcibly telling Randy so simply that no I'm not going to tell you right now, I may never tell you. Right now though please can't we just focus on the fact that I'm bleeding.

Randy bit his tongue trying to hold his anger in check; he knew it wouldn't benefit either of them. All the while long strings of words that would most likely make a sailor blush and cover his ears were playing on an endless loop in the Viper's mind. He sighed nodding slowly; He gently guiding Phil the rest of the way to the couch. "Let me see you foot," He said calmly though inside he was seething.

Phil stared at him intently for a second then he lifted the offending foot offering it to The Viper with out much resistance. Randy sighed leaning down he studying the small cuts. "I think you'll be okay, there all superficial," He supplied.

A brief nod from the straight edge superstar and Randy took a deep breath. "I'll go clean up the glass then we can eat something," He mumbled walking out of the room. He reached the bathroom and stared down at the floor. Small pools of thick red fluid marred the pristine and clean tile. He sighed and got some toilet paper and began cleaning up the blood and glass, once the glass was cleaned up he straightened up looking at himself in the mirror for a second letting his mind wander over the bits of information he'd gotten from a few different people that day.

He wasn't sure if he should believe it or not, he didn't want to because well Punk had always been someone to look up to a standard of clean living, getting through life in this business with out pain pills or other recreational drugs, but now. He sighed rubbing at his face and made his way to the kitchen pouring the soup into a bowl he really wasn't hungry now but he heeded the urge to get food into the smaller man.

He sighed setting himself back on the couch setting the bowl on the table and allowing Phil to make his own decisions on whether or not he would eat it, he turned his gaze back to the TV, letting his mind continue to mull over the information he had, and what information he didn't have and still not 100% sure why he was even here. He sighed softly shifting on the couch he glanced over at the other man who was staring blankly at the TV not really taking in the information.

He picked up the Remote and began flipping through the channels when he spied a picture of Phil. He stopped staring listening as the woman spoke rapidly and aggressively.

"So he claims to be straight edged, Claims he doesn't smoke, doesn't drink and doesn't do drugs, and that's exactly what all of this is, claims," The woman paused. "He was recently accosted in his own hotel room by a drug dealer, " She continued.

"Bullshit," Phil snapped softly glaring daggers at the TV, the first real emotion beyond fear dancing on his sharp featured face. "It wasn't…" He trailed off grabbing for the bowl of soup he began to eat still glaring at the TV.

"So, the WWE has decided its Okay to continue employing personnel, who lie about their life style, so how long is this going to continue, until someone else goes insane and kills their family, its really getting quite disgusting,"

Randy gritted his teeth and flipped the channel before he could hear anymore from that annoying bitch of a woman. He turned his gaze to Phil letting his words sink into his brain.

"Who was it then?" He asked calmly not pushing just curious.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Green eyes darted up staring into blue for several long seconds before he shook his head remembering the sharp pain of fists into his flesh, weight on his throat, the words filled with promise and malice if he spoke an iota about what happened. Sure everyone told him he was safe, but he couldn't bring himself to believe them.

"Nothing," He said before shoving more of the soup into his empty stomach which rolled and tensed around the unexpected arrival of food into it. He could feel Randy's eyes on him and he fidgeted looking into the bowl pushing the chunks of Chicken and vegetables around with in the noodles. He reached up slowly after putting the spoon down and rubbed hard at the line of stitches as they twinge and itch. He sighed softly as he did so the ease of the itch and burn was nice, he didn't really think about it as he continued rubbing at the damaged flesh.

He jerked when a hand wrapped around his wrist and spasemed trying to pull away from the grip on his hand, kicking out hard with his feet, making solid contact he heard Randy gasp in pain and he managed to wrench himself away and fall over the arm of the couch crashing to the floor hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs.

"emph…ow.." He whimpered softly pain raging in his back and ribs from the multitude of bruises that had now been assaulted by the hardwood floor. He heard Randy's footsteps as they hurried towards him, and he stared up at the bigger man his heart pounding in his chest, he felt like his chest was going to explode from the fear. 

"Hey, easy." Randy said gently trying to help him sit up, with out hurting him further. "Easy,"

He trembled under the bigger man's hands trying to bring himself back together but what was he supposed to say. "Sorry," He whispered.

"For what?"

"I kicked you, I just I don't know,"

"Its okay, I should of said something instead of just grabbing you," He said gently.

Phil looked up at him slowly green eyes studying blue then sighed softly. "Yeah, so…why are you here exactly?" He asked.

TBC…

Ending Note: So, yeah I wrote myself into a corner during this chapter, and had to kinda joltingly get myself out of it, hopefully its not to bad, my friend said it was a smooth transition. Also check out "Letter's to an end" Which takes place in this universe as well, just with different Characters, but their will be mentions of each story, in both this fic and a third that I'm working on. 


	5. Moving forward

Blazing Glory—Just to clarify I was not poking fun at Benoit at all; I was using someone (Nancy Grace) who would speak in this manner. She as a person despises wrestlers. My mom watches her constantly so I can't escape that belief from this woman. I respect her only what she's done for missing and exploited Children, but not how she handled the entire Benoit Case. I know for a fact that if Punk, a main event star in the WWE, had fingers pointed at him in this manner she would be all over it. And as for the person who came up with this whole bullshit idea, well. That will be revealed eventually I do promise that, this won't just vanish into writing obscurity, or the Black hole of stupid plot lines. I even have the whole reason why everyone believes this to be true written out in my notes. Oi, now that I spent 30 minutes to explain stuff…onto the actual writing YAY!

A/N: I think I write a VERY weak Triple H, I'm not sure if I did or not if I did I'm sorry. I had a lot of issues figuring out how to continue this Fic with out clogging it up to much with back and forth in the same scene.

**

"Why me?" Randy asked rubbing his face before looking up.

"Why you? Because he respects you?" Came the response from across the table.

"Respect me! He fucking hates me Hunter?"

"With good reason," Came the amused response. "You almost ended his career."

"So again I have to ask why me?"

"Because, I'm telling you to do it." The older man said studying the younger man who did not look happy at all with the suggestion that he do this. "Because, he's not talking to the police is refusing to see a company therapist and, because I think deep down somewhere he respects you,"

Randy groaned again lowering his head so he could rub at his forehead. He looked up feeling his hair trigger temper rise at the amused look of the older man across the table from him. He glanced quickly to the left eying Stephanie who didn't look quite as amused as her husband, but then again Stephanie's face had always been one of the hard one's to read. He racked his brain trying to think of a way to get out of going to punk and trying to get him to talk, and honestly knowing he probably couldn't come up with a good excuse.

"What about Cena? Punk LOVES Cena!" He argued.

"Punk tolerates Cena," Hunter stated sipping his wine. "He at least has held a conversation with you beyond planning for matches,"

Randy blinked looking back and forth between the married couple. "How do you know that?"

"Beth told us," Stephanie finally spoke up.

"Beth!" Randy leapt at the idea he knew Punk and Beth had dated briefly over the summer and supposedly they were friends. "Why can't she do it?" He asked quickly. "I mean they're friends."

"After he called her a bitch in an interview?" Hunter laughed. "Never going to happen,"

"Besides," Stephanie inputted. "She straight out refused,"

"Well, what if I refuse," He smirked leaning back crossing his arms across his broad chest joy sparkling in his blue eyes he'd found a way out.

"Will suspend you," Stephanie said.

"Why didn't you suspend Beth?" He was practically whining now.

"She's the woman's champion," Hunter supplied as a half hearted response.

"You suspended Evan while he was one half of the Tag team Champions," He argued.

"Yeah, well that was some kind of a mistake, we rectified it the second time," Hunter said with a small shrug.

Randy sighed looking down at his plate he should of know they had an ulterior motive when they'd asked him to dinner. He rubbed his face again before taking a drink of his water. While Stephanie and Hunter were sipping on fine wine he himself was just working on a glass of water. He studied his food poking at it with his fork he'd quickly lost his appetite. He opened his mouth coming up with another argument then sighed dryly and nodded. "Fine,"

"So you'll do it?"

"I'm telling you, he won't tell me a god dammed thing. Just because he's talked to me doesn't mean he's gonna tell me who attacked him." He said tiredly giving in. "But, I'll give it my best shot."

"And that's all were asking of you, the sooner Punk talks, the sooner he gets better and the sooner he can come back to the company," Hunter said cheerfully.

Randy didn't really think it would work that easily. "Yeah so how are we going to explain my absence on top of Punks?" He asked.

Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other and then back at Randy. "Back injury," they both said at the same time, and the very next night Wade Barrett threw him down a flight of stairs and he was issued a 30 day Vacation to go see if C.M Punk would talk to the Viper.

"So," Punk broke the silence still staring at him, his green eyes seemed to be focused, not scared there seemed to be a shrewdness to them now. "You didn't come here of your own free will?" He asked.

Randy shook his head slowly. "Nope, didn't want to come here at all," He stated.

"So if you hadn't come what you would have been suspended, could have gone home to your wife and kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said calmly.

"So why didn't you?" 

"Why didn't I what?"

"Take the suspension instead?"

Randy paused blinking that was a good question, why hadn't he taken the suspension, why hadn't he gone home to Sam and Alanna. He thought this over for several long minutes the whole time Phil stared at him intently waiting for an answer, and something in his green eyes told Randy it better be a good one. "I…" He paused again did he tell Punk this or just make up some story. The truth be told he didn't want to go home, he didn't want to be nagged by his wife. Sure he'd love to spend time with his little girl, but not at the annoying cost of the constant nagging. "I don't know, guess I didn't think about it."

"Bullshit," Brooks snapped glaring at him, if there was one thing Randy knew, it was that Phil hated, absolutely positively hated being lied to. "You're having trouble at home aren't you?" He pushed more then asked.

Randy sighed what did it mattered to the smaller man if he didn't want to go home, if he didn't want to see his wife every change he got a free moment. "Yes," He stated simply deciding to avoid the lie again. "But, I'm not here about that, I'm here about you."

"Don't wanna talk about that," Punk snipped childishly. "What's going on with you and the missus?" He said looking amused now.

"Nothing," Randy said staring at the TV refusing to look at the very intent dark haired man.

"Spill, now."

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not of you're business Phil."

Silence fell over the room, for several long minutes both men watching the movie that Randy had flipped to after the news spiel of that bitch on CNN. Randy sighed fighting a yawn, wondering if he should call around to find a hotel room for the night and come back in the morning. He heard Phil shift on the couch next to him and then jaw popping yawn came from the smaller man.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No," Came the very tired response which showed Punk to be the liar.

"Well, I better go find a hotel," Randy said starting to get up.

"You could stay here," Punk said slowly sounding uncertain. "The uh couch is a futon," He patted the black fabric.

Randy looked down the brief wonder of how many nights Punk had passed out on the Futon/couch in question. "If you're sure," He questioned.

Phil nodded getting up moving around the piece of Furniture till it fell back making a bed about the size of a double. "Yeah I'm sure, let me uh get you a pillow and some blankets," He mumbled hurrying away.

Randy found himself wondering if Punk was embarrassed by asking him to stay the night, it amused him he let out a small chuckle to the empty room before going to fetch his bags from by the front door where he'd set them down. He came back shocked to find said blanket and pillows on the Futon but the room empty. Then he caught the sound of running water explaining the older man was getting ready for bed.

**

Phil finished brushing his teeth, tossing his dirty T-shirt towards the hamper not really caring if it made it in tonight, he'd pick it up in the morning maybe he didn't really know if he would or not. For the moment he didn't care. He sighed and headed out of the bathroom pausing in the living room where Randy was currently digging through one of his bags.

"Bath rooms all yours." He called lightly standing in the entrance to the hallway that would lead him to his empty bedroom.

Randy glanced up, blue eyes traveled quickly from His face down to his ribs which were all shades of ugly then back to his face, He waited for the pity to come forward but none did. "Thanks, Just need to change and brush my teeth." He said mildly as if the sight of his bruised and broken body didn't bother him.

"No problem," He said before hurrying down the hallway. He sighed as he slumped down on his bed, flicking on the bedside lamp he lay back staring at the ceiling. He heard the water turn on. He closed his eyes for a second and then snapped them back open again staring hard at the ceiling.

The water turned off and he saw the light go off in the living room, and then silence fell over the apartment. A minute passed then another, a 3rd minutes started but was interrupted by Randy calling out in the darkness. "Goodnight Phil,"

He blinked turning his head towards the doorway and swallowed. "Goodnight Randy," He responded then slumped back, he rolled on his side and picked up the comic book he'd been reading the night before. He stared silently at the page before him shifting around he sighed and dumped the Comic book back to the floor unable to focus on it. Unable to feel comfortable in the darkness slowly creeping in closer.

He blinked sitting up looking towards the window and the half night outside. That was one good thing about living in Chicago complete darkness never fell. He leaned back against the headboard listening to cars drive by outside it was a comforting sound until his mind wandered to the thought, what if it was HIS car. Then when he heard brakes squeak tiredly outside he stiffened in his bed staring hard at the window. That could be HIM right now. A car door slammed loudly down on the street, he had a few minutes to hide, he was sure of it. He slowly shifted across the bed. Someone was yelling something down in the street.

They were yelling at him, Phil's feet hit the floor and with out thinking about it he hurried to the living room and paused standing over the sleeping form of Randy. There lay safety, strength, someone who cared maybe enough to keep him safe. He moved slowly, and crawled onto the Futon, curling against the bigger man's side he placed himself between Orton and the wall, watching the door in absolute terror, waiting for the door to spring open, waiting for what he hoped would be, but doubted would be, a quick and mercifully pain free death.

TBC….

A/N: Thanks' to my girl, who helped me figure out how to continue here, I was seriously STUCK at the end of the last Chapter, but after I discussed how I should do something, I had this whole chapter done in like a couple hours. GO me! Next Chapter should come up pretty quickly. Thanks for all the reviews it's the Life blood keeping this fic going.

Further research is being done on the PTSD or ASD that Punk is suffering through. I'm hoping to make everything here as believable as possible. 


	6. What Randall is thinking

IsidoraAngst : Yes I know Phil always calls Randy Randal, and belive me in my notes in my later chapters and in some stuff I'm working on in my notes for this, yeah he does. XD! So don't worry the use of the whiney RANDALL will return I promise!

Misgivings : Awwww...I don't wanna kill anyone! And I'm sorry I now have this mental image of Phil as a cat and Randy holding him in his lap and petting him and DAMN it I need to get my sister to draw this for this fic specifically! XD! Thanks! 

Xenarocks99 and IsidoraAngst: Thanks for the kind words about the Death of my poor much abused desktop computer! BUT! NOW I have a laptop which means I can write wherever I am, whether I'm like 2 hours from home or sick in bed like I was yesterday! So YAY! (throws Confetti). 

The morning light coming in through the living room window was what woke Randy up. He blinked slowly his mind still fogged with sleep, he was quick on his feet in the ring, but waking up was another story he was slow and undecided, sometimes he'd fall back into a light sleep which had always annoyed Sam to no end. Because, when she got up she was up for the day. He yawned widely thinking over what had been said the night before. He took a deep breath and turned his head slowly towards the wall so he could ease his eyes open with out being blinded by the sun.

When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see the smaller man curled up beside him, his eyes closed lightly, still bruised looking made worse by most likely the lack of sleep. He stared silently for the longest time taking in the mans face, thinner then normal, terror, lack of sleep, lack of food. His eyes traveled over the tightly stitched skin along his cheek, and with out thinking he reached out and very gently touched then skin. Phil shifted slowly and Randy froze with his hand on the warm skin.

"don't wake up," he whispered softly. "You need sleep, stay there." He softly ordered not sure if the older man could hear him, but a small part hoping he could.

Phil shifted a little more then let out a soft sleepy sigh and snuggled in closer to him. He looked down at him blinking at the warm breath that wafted across his exposed skin. He let his eyes travel off the man's face to his neck where the faint bruising from the strangulation he'd suffered was still visible. He sighed letting his hand drift down brushing over the bruises gently just like feathers dusting over the pale and bruised skin. He already knew what the mans ribs and chest looked like, under his ink was new purple skin abused almost to the point of breaking. He felt Phil shift again and he lifted his eyes upwards looking at the man's face, he was still asleep.

He gently shifted enough to pull the blanket up over the man, letting him rest, he'd find out why he was here later. He closed his eyes thinking about going back to sleep, when he felt Phil shift and drape and arm across his chest snuggling in even closer to his body. He felt the other man sigh softly and then go completely limp against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at the top of the other man's head. Then slowly uncertainly, positive that the smaller man would jerk awake as soon as he did this he wrapped an arm around Punk and pulled him close holding him tightly. He felt tension in muscles under his hand slowly melt away and it seemed as if Phil drifted into an even deeper sleep with that simple comferting arm. Randy couldn't help but smile as the innocence coming from this simple moment was so far removed from the petulant, annoying, snide man he was used to it almost warmed his heart.

0000000

Phil hadn't been this content in weeks, 2 weeks 4 days and so many hours to be exact. He hadn't felt safe, every noise every movement in the apartment sent his heart racing, and his palms to sweating. He felt safe right this moment as he slowly came back from his deep sleep, best sleep he'd had in the same amount of time. It wasnt that he didn't want to sleep, it was that he couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard he tried, the darkness scared him, the sounds outside him woke him up if he managed to fall asleep. But right now pressed up against Randy, with the bigger mans arm tightly around him he felt safe and secure he forgot for just that moment in time why he was laying here. Why he'd fled his own bedroom to someone who'd in the past put him in the hospital he wasn't sure, the only thing he could come up with was.

Those simple words Randy had spoken that night in the hotel. _"hey, its okay..I won't leave you alone okay," _He sighed and opened his eyes a little looking up at the bigger man, expecting to see the sleeping Viper, instead he saw sleepy blue eyes studying him silently. He froze starring in upwards he felt muscles tensing for flight, he felt Randy's arm tighten across his back.

"Easy," The bigger man mummered. "I won't hurt you,"

He held still trying to calm his racing heart, trying to calm himself, trying so very much to not flee from the man holding him safe, but the other man's words the coldness. The contempt, the controle over his own mind they had. _"I could kill you, and there is nothing you can do about it." _ He jerked away struggling violently to escape Randy, scrambling back till his back hit the wall starring as Randy rose from the bedding watching him in concern.

"Hey,"

He pushed against the wall panting heavily, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think, he knew where he lived, he would come and get him when ever he wanted. He had to get out of here. As soon as those thoughts were out of his mind he was off the bed and vanishing down the hallway into his bedroom, grabbing clothes shoving them into his bags, after he'd dragged them out from under the bed.

He didn't know where he would go, he didn't care he just couldn't be here, could not be here, it would kill him to stay here. He grabbed more items not even paying attention to what they were now. He was lost in the dark twisted horror that was his own mind and the only thing he could come up with was he needed to escape. Had to escape.

000000000

Randy stared at Phil silently, the smaller tattooed man was in full on Panic mode, grabbing random things and throwing them into the bags he'd put on the bed. He watched what was going into the bags and none of it made sense. He moved closer finally speaking up. "Phil," He said softly touching the other man's arm.

Phil jerked back stareing wide eyed at Randy, green eyes dilated with terror and fear of the man who had done this to him. And all Randy could think was how he wanted to take it all away, make it all better. Bring back the CM Punk that agrivated the hell out of him, chase away this terrified waste of a man standing before him. And with out thinking everything through fully, he moved closer those fathomless eyes looking at hi,m and he leaned down cupping the smaller man's face with one of his own hands then, after taking a deep breath he kissed him deeply, reassuringly, he tasted good, sweet with a little bit of salt...Just like...

Just like he remembered...

TBC.

A/N: Am I bitch? I wanna know really am I bitch? Bwahahah yes yes I am a Bitch! The fact that I reworte this ENTIRE chapter in 1 day makes me exceedingly happy! GO ME! (throws confetti) I had that last bit there in an AIM Chat with a friend and she was able to get it back to me word for word so that helped a lot thanks Juki! You rock! Um um You all ROCK so much! Side note: had to get a new computer how totally awesome sauce is that (sarcasm) and I'm moving this weekend, don't know when I'll have my Nets back so it may be a bit till I can get on and load a chapter! BUT! Expect a couple chapters as soon as I do get my net back! I love you guys! You guys rock! And I need to go read my last reviews to see if I need to address any of you guys personally cause I totally LOVE you all! Yeah I'm a bitch...lol!

Amaroqwolf.


	7. Diet Pepsi has all the Sugar

The kiss seemed to last for ever, he could feel Phil trembling uncertainly as he deepened the kiss, he was ready to pull away if there was even a hint that this wasn't wanted, but slowly slender hands slid along his shoulders and the small body moved in closer to him as he fully explored the other man's mouth. He slowly broke the kiss pulling back he looked down into green eyes that looked confused but much calmer then they had only a few moments before.

"Better?" Randy asked softly moving his thumb in slow circles on the other man's jaw.

Phil took a slow deep breath before nodding a little. "Yeah," he said slowly licking his lips taking a deep breath. "Why did you do that Randall?" he asked.

And Randy he couldn't help but smile at the use of his full name then sighed softly. "I wanted you to calm down," he said gently. "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked

Phil blinked and looked away shaking his head. "Nothing, I'm sorry I'm okay," there was still an edge to his voice, but he was definitely calmer as he slowly pulled away from Randy. "I can't be here," He said waving one hand meaning the loft. "I can't be...here,"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked letting the smaller man go watching him closely as he continued packing in a much more rational manner now.

"He knows where I live Randall," He responded a snip to his tone now. "I can not stay here,"

Randy watched him quietly for a minute then nodded. "Alright, will go to my house," He said quickly.

"NO!" panic again ripping across his tone. "No way, Randall he'll know where that is to," He said quickly.

"No, I have a place outside of the city, it'll be just you and me," He said calmly.

"Just you and me?" Punk asked studying him intently nervously fiddling with the item he was holding in his hand.

Randy nodded slowly. "Yeah," he moved closer to Phil studying him intently green eyes ran to his face and Phil took two steps back.

"No," He said. "There's nothing their anymore Randall," He said. "That ended 5 years ago," He said moving away shoving the item he was holding in his bag. "Lets go,"

Randy sighed softly he didn't really know what he was thinking, why he'd even kissed the smaller man in the first place. "yeah," he said turning and leaving the room.

It took nearly another hour to actually get the two men out of the apartment, 1 because Phil was convinced suddenly that his friendly terror creator would jump him as soon as he did, and two Punk kept remembering something he'd forgotten. But once the two men were in the car, he seemed to relax realizing he had to be moving to quickly to be in any danger from his would be tormentor.

00000000

Daylight danced along the roof of the car and illuminated briefly the top of a head, the glow from the windshield glared off of a face but gave nothing away. A low tone beeped somewhere in the brightness of the car. Hungry eyes watched as the black car pulled free from the street and headed away from the apartment. The beeping continued and finally a large hand reached through the light snatching a cell phone from the seat.

_"they're on the move...what do I do?" _scrolled across the screen only as fast as thick thumbs could form the words. Silence came for several minutes as the hungry eyes devoured the day then the tone beeped out again. The screen glowed making the hungry eyes glow in turn. 

"_Leave them be for now..." _

A low growl came from the hunter then the phone returned to its perch on the seat and the engine growled to life matching its masters in his anger, as it was jerked away from the curb and drove away from its pray.

Unhappy master...unhappy car...

00000

The road slipped by, mile after mile, Randy would glance over now and again checking on him, but for the most part he was quite. He kept imagining cars behind them were chasing them, and when they left them behind his chest felt less constricted. He slid down a bit more in the seat and remained quite still watching the review mirror waiting to see some tell tale headlights so he could start all over again.

He was brought out of his thought process when Randy changed lanes and got off an exit ramp. "What's going on?" he asked withering in his seat trying to see better behind them. "Are we being followed?"

"Nope," Randy said calmly. "We need gas, I need something to drink" He said his voice still mellow and calm. "You thirsty?"

Punk paused smacking his lips a little thinking over this silently while Randy pulled up to a gas pump. When he nodded Randy must not of caught it because he tilted his head to take in Phil silently waiting for a verbal answer. "Yeah, yes..I'm thirsty," He responded softly.

Randy nodded and climbed out of the car. "Diet Pepsi right?" he asked with a small fond smile.

Phil nodded and watched the Viper walk away from the car, he lost himself in thought for a moment thinking back to the first time The Viper had offered him something to drink.

"_You thirsty?" Someone asked from behind him, he'd been sitting in one spot for fucking ever or at least that's what it felt like, the damn suit he was wearing, rode up in places more then his damn wrestling gear did, he was uncomfortable and hell if he understood why he was holding a fucking Tommy gun._

_He tilted his head to the left taking in the site of Randy Orton, of course he knew who Orton was. Did he really care, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and blinked as Orton smiled and laughed softly._

_"I asked you a question," he spoke again._

_"You asked me a question huh?" he repeated with a smirk amused now._

_"Yeah, are—you—thirsty?" He asked spreading the words out obviously thinking Punk was a bit slow._

_"Could be, you offering?" He asked._

_Orton rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't be asking if I wasn't offering," He stated._

"_Yeah, I'm thirsty," He finally responded still studying the younger brunette intently._

_Orton nodded moving more into his personal space. "Yer smaller in person,"_

_He arched an eyebrow looking up from his seated position. "You're just as big of a douche in person as you portray on TV," He smirked._

_The smile vanished from Orton's face and he frowned his blue gray orbs taking on a glint of meanness that punk knew well.  
>"Pepsi right?" He asked.<br>_

_He arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips. What the fuck was this guy reading his Wiki. "Diet," He said calmly._

_"Gotta watch those calories huh?" he asked._

_"Nah, you get more sugar out of Diet," he said with a smirk._

_"Alright, then...Diet it is," Orton said with a smirk of his own before walking away. He would have to remember to sniff his drink before he drank it._

He blinked rapidly back to the present when a cold bottle was pressed into his hand. "Hello anyone home?" Orton asked.

"Nobody here but us mice," Phil mumbled in response before he blinked and looked at Randy.

"You okay in there?" Randy asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, just was thinking..." He trailed off and quickly began working on the bottle not wanting to continue his train of thought from that night. Because that was no more, those long glorious months, well years really were long over, in the past. They meant nothing more then momentary gratification for the both of them.

He was cool with that...he really was. "So?" He asked taking a drink. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Randy settled in the drivers seat opening his own soda, Dr. Pepper if Phil remembered correct and with a quick sideways peek he was thrilled to see he was.

"Kentucky," Came Randy's response.

Phil blinked into his Soda bottle for a minute before looking at the Viper. "What's in Kentucky?" He asked as the car started up again.

"Cumberland lake," came the response as he pulled out.

Phil blinked. "And your very privet house, is in Kentucky why?"

"I liked the area, its very..um...secretive," The viper said. "Peaceful, quite."

He smiled as he pulled back onto the highway not even noticing now that Phil was staring at him. _"Great"_ He thought. _"he's gonna dump my body in a lake..." _He sighed and stared out the window sipping periodically at his drink. "So how big is yer house in the woods?"

"Decent sized, its not like a hunting Cabin or anything," He laughed. "its nice, you'll like it Phil I promise," He said.

"Yeah, alright...just don't show me the other dismembered bodies before you kill me..." He mumbled out loud.

TBC.

A/N: Okay yeah, if I kept going here this chapter would be a Massive over load, but I fed you guys some TASTY stuff this Chapter! XD! At least I hope I did.! Either way! Read and Review! I squee over every Review cause it makes me SO happy to see your stuff. Move is pending, but its coming so I'll disappear eventually.

Also don't forget to check out Letters to an End! Its the Sequel of sorts to this fic! There MAY be Tasty Punk/Orton Tidbits over there you never know!

Love you All!

Amaroqwolf._  
><em> 


	8. Sleeping by the lake,

They made good time, which made Randy happy as they drove down into Kentucky, unfortunately they had to slow down majorly once they hit the back roads. And he had to refrain from smacking Phil when he started imitating the duel of the Banjo's from deliverance.

"You better behave that's were we have to get our groceries from," He quipped at the smaller man.

"Where in the hell did you take me?"

"Cumberland lake, were just out side of the Daniel boon national forest," Randy responded heading away from the store.

"Yer taking me into fucking hicks ville." He whined there was the punk he knew.

"Its nice, its quite.."

"Good place to hide bodies,"

"Will you stop that!"

"Nope, it amuses me greatly to see your distress at the idea of massacring me in my sleep,"

"Shut up," Randy grumbled before turning onto a gravel road and going even slower now as the road suddenly and quite abruptly dropped off.

Punk's eyes were round as saucers because at this point in the dying light of the day all he could see was the road ending and the lake beyond it. 'Randall if you're fixing to drive us into the lake, I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Randy sighed wishing Punk would go back to calling him Randy as he slowly edged over the top of the huge hill and slowly his foot on the brake the whole way made his way down the hill to the bottom and slowly heading across the long road. Phil kept shifting around in the seat taking in the water that was only a few inches away on either side of the car.

"This shit is creepy! Why would ANYONE build a road like this?"

"To get to an island," Randy responded.

"You live on that island?"

"Nah, that's for campers, my house is out there," He pointed in the direction of the lake.

"Both hands on the wheel Randall,"

"Were going to be hard pressed to drive into the lake."

"Both—Hands—on-the-wheel," He snapped.

"fine fine," He grabbed the wheel as the road continued its straight path towards the little island until it opened up into a general parking area. Randy found an empty spot near enough to the docks and parked, getting out of the car he popped the trunk. "Get the bags out while I collect the keys for my boat and house okay?" He called leaving Phil to either do as he ask, or stare in silent horror and awe.

It took him a few minutes to get his act together, but he quickly unloaded the bags dragging them over to the dock to wait for Randy. Studying the lake and a couple of fishermen watching him, he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at the water silently waiting still.

"see you tomorrow sir," Randy called over his shoulder as he walked back towards Punk arching an eyebrow. "you okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "so where's yer boat?" He asked watching him closely.

Randy pointed down the docks. 'This way," He said with a grin.

Punk sighed grabbing his bags and followed Randy silently scuffing his shoes on the wooden dock stopping when they reached the dock looking down at the small speed boat. "Really?"

"Yes Mizzy really," He laughed.

"Shut up," Punk said shoving the bigger man a little with a grin. "Yer boat is so small Randall,"

"em,"

"compensating for something?" He asked with a grin.

Randy looked at him arching an eyebrow. "You know I'm not," he said tossing his bags into the boat before grabbing punks and tossing them after his. "You know how to get in a Boat Philly?"

"Fuck you," Phil snapped.

"Been there, done that," Randy grinned and stepped into the boat carefully and waited patiently for Punk.

Punk pursed his lips then sighed and slowly climbed in, taking a seat next to him. "Ready?" Randy asked.

He nodded not looking at him, sighing softly as he did so.

Randy sighed and pulled the rope off the dock and let them drift free shaking his head.

000000000

The cabin in the woods wasn't a small little thing at all, it was at least 2 stories, well 1 and a half. It didn't sprawl but it was a decent sized house in the woods on the top of a cliff above the lake. After climbing all the stairs and a 10 hour drive, Punk was tired, exhuatsed and Randy could tell. His eyes were barley open as he leaned on the kitchen counter watching Randy put a couple 2 liters of soda into the fridge.

You can go lay down if you want to," Randy said watching Punk's head droop.

"Is it safe?" The soft question came through a yawn.

Randy blinked. "Phil were in the middle of no where, at least an hour by boat from the nearest human being, you are perfectly 100% safe," he responded.

"Where can I sleep?" He asked.

Randy nodded. "Follow me," He said gently leading the smaller man upstairs to the 2 bedrooms and the office. "You can sleep in here," He said opening the door to Alanna's room. "Or you can sleep in here," He opened the door to the main bedroom.

Phil stood starring into the room silently. "That's Pink...really really Pink," He laughed.

"She's a 3 year old girl," Randy pointed out a wave of sadness washing over him. "You can sleep in the Master Bedroom."

Phil looked into the room and nodded walking slowly into the bedroom and laying down on the bed sighing softly. Randy looked at him then slowly walked over grabbing one of the blankets off the bed and dropped it over the other man, moving to the foot of the bed he pulled Phil's shoes and set them on the floor. He sighed and moved to leave.

"Randall?" Punk mumbled into the pillows.

"Yeah?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"Please don't go," He yawned. "I don't want to be alone,"

Randy stared at him then sighed and walked over moving over to the bed and lay down next to him with out a word.

"Thank you," Phil said softly his eyes sliding shut again.

"No problem Phil," He said softly watching the other man till he was certain he was asleep, then slowly got up and headed down stairs to figure out something for dinner.

0000000

Punk woke up to the smell of, well, pizza. He rolled over looking at the ceiling above the bed for a couple of minutes sniffing the air. "How in the hell did he get Pizza up here?" he wondered out loud before rolling off the bed and stretching slowly before pausing realizing he was in his boxers and T-shirt. He looked around for his jeans and didn't see them.

He pursed his lips then with a shrug headed downstairs. If Randy wanted to strip him while he was sleeping well the younger man would just have to deal with him walking around in his boxers. He padded softly down the stairs and meandered through the front room, pausing to study the family photos that started with a wedding photo of Randy and Samantha.

_"I'm getting married," Randy said calmly looking down at Punk.  
><em>_  
>Punk blinked slowly looking confused. "That was fast," He snorted. "didn't you just fucking meet her?"<em>

_"I've known her awhile Phil,"_

_"emmm, you knock her up?" he snipped looking smug and slightly disgusted._

_"No," But the way Randy looked away told him otherwise._

_"Holy shit Randall do you not know about contraceptives or some shit?" he practically yelled at the younger man. "WHAT if she had shit! You could of given it to me!"_

_"Is that all you give a damn about?" Randy snapped in aggravation._

_"You self centered fucking bastard!"_

_"Me, Self centered!"_

_"You fucking put me in a coma, knock up some bitch-"_

_"Sam is not a bitch!"_

_"Knock up some BITCH!" he emphasized the word. "Then fucking leave me to rot in a Coma!" he practically yelled his face red from the emotion flowing from him.. He slumped back on the bed one of the monitors hooked to his body screaming loudly._

_"That's not what happened Phil,"_

_"What you kicked me in the head so you could do this?" He growled._

_"Phil..."_

_"Get out..." He snipped._

_"Phil please," Randy begged._

_"I SAID GET OUT!" he grabbed something off the tray table chucking it at Randy. "GET OUT I FUCKING HATE YOU GET OUT!" He snarled._

_Randy backed away as one of the machines set up a steady piercing beep started up as Phil slumped back looking pale and warn out and so alone._

_"get out," he whispered and with those simple words Randy was gone..._

…..

Gone off to his life with his wife and his child," he paused eying the picture of the little girl in Randy's arms. He couldn't hate the kid for taking the only happiness he'd ever known away from him. It wasn't the kids fault her father was an asshole. He sighed softly and closed his eyes turning away from the photos and heading for the kitchen. Where Randy was pulling a baking sheet with Pizza on it out of the oven.

"That doesn't smell frozen," He pointed out walking towards the counter.

"Because it's not," Randy responded. "I made it myself,"

"Didn't know you knew how to cook,"

"We never really had the chance to uh learn that about me,"

Punk blinked looking down. "Yeah, I guess," He said looking down.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah starved," he offered a quick smile as Randy sliced the Pizza. 

TBC...

A/N: This chapter was WAY longer, infact it had a completely different ending to it, BUT I was going in circles and couldn't get to that ending with in this chapter. But I swear it'll be in the next chapter. And other stuff too. Shit's gonna happen I promise its just build up. I hope I'm not loosing anyone with these short chapters. The Next one's gonna be hella long if I do everything I want to in it.

Oh and, I know my dates are all Wonky and stuff like when Randy married his wife, but its my universe and I can do as I wish right?

Amaroqwolf~


	9. The Church

A/N: Have I lost you guys I'm sorry nothing super exciting is happening, its just I have so MUCH I need to write for this that I don't wanna miss anything. I didn't even originally plan on sending them to Kentucky, but this image here in the end of this chapter...GAH! It haunts me! HAUNTS ME! Anyways, Reviews are my Life blood, I love hearing from you guys so PLEASE Review so I know how I'm doing!

00000

Dinner went off with a hitch, and Randy could tell while the two of them cleaned up the dishes that punk was getting tired again. He put the last thing in its proper place and looked at Punk. "You wanna watch a movie? Or go to sleep?" he asked eying the brunette.

Punk glanced at him then away, something was bothering the older man but what that was, Randy couldn't decipher. One thing he was sure about the worry wasn't about, was his attacker finding them, unless the asshole had somehow inserted a tracking device somewhere while he was kicking the shit out of the smaller man, they were safe. "A movie fine," Phil said softly.

Randy nodded leading Phil into the den glad there were only a few pictures around the room unlike the family room where Sam had made happy family photo's the centerpiece of their dysfunctional fucked up life. "So what are you in the mood for?" he asked looking over at Punk.

Phil stared back at him for a minute then pursed his lips which Randy knew meant he was thinking over his options. "Horror?" He asked hopefully.

Randy frowned. "I only have Maximum Overdrive here, Sam did-" He stopped mid word, mid sentence because that was a word Phil didn't like to hear. "Uh, Maximum Overdrive,"

Phil licked his lips poking at the spot on his lip where his lip ring used to be. "Yeah, sure that sounds good," He said softly.

"Cool," He mumbled going to get the dvd, when he got back Phil was sitting on the couch his feet curled under him Indian style. It was such a familiar image to him.

_"What are you doing?" Randy asked leaning in the doorway watching the smaller man seated in the middle of the bed Indian style._

_Punk looked up arching an eyebrow. "Thinking,_

_"That can't be comfortable," He chuckled._

_"I'm fine," He responded looking back down at the floral quilt he was sitting on._

_Randy arched an eyebrow and pulled the door shut behind him before he walked over and slowly sat down next to him reaching out and gently touching the smaller man's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" He asked._

_Phil sighed softly and looked to the left, which was when Randy saw the busted and shattered cell phone pieces laying on the floor. "Phil?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Who called?"_

_He remained quite and shook his head. "Its not important," He said softly._

_Randy reached out and took the smaller man's chin in his hand making him look up. "No, it is, because it upset you and that's important to me,"_

_He sighed softly starring at Randy silently he licked his lips. "Its the past Randall, I don't want to talk about it,"_

_"Damn it Phil!" Randy snapped grabbing the mans shoulders. "You say you want us to have a relationship but you fucking refuse to share with me," He saw the flinch and a brief flash of terror and Randy jerked back. "shit..._

_Phil,"_

_"I have to go," Phil said trying to get up._

_"Phil..."_

_"Randall, I have to go," He said softly looking down. _

_Randy stared at Phil then leaned in and kissed him deeply hungrily pressing the smaller man back on the bed. "I love you," He said gently._

_Phil sighed softly before he leaned up kissing Randy back groaning softly his legs parting to allow the bigger man to settle between them._

_"Why won't you say it?" Randy asked kissing him tenderly again._

_"I..I.." Phil sighed into the kiss trembling he slid his hands up the well muscles inked flesh before he leaned up and kissed him sliding his hands down Randy's back kissing him deeply..._

"you okay Randall?" Phil asked breaking the bigger man's train of thought he blinked looking over at Phil who had his head tilted in thought.

"Yeah," He said. "I was just..." He paused and laughed softly. "Thinking," He said softly.

Phil's eyes studied him then looked away, and Randy had to wonder momentarily if Phil remembered that same conversation. To this day Randy still didn't know what had driven Phil to destroy his phone. "So movie?" Phil asked.

Randy nodded and walked over putting the DVD into the player he took a seat next to Phil to watch the movie.

000000000

The movie was about killer Semi's that fact alone amused the hell out of Punk. He couldn't help but giggle at certain scenes, the airplane the killer lawn mower. The pop machine, it amused him to no end. It was just to fucking funny. By the time the heroes made it to there boat he was rooting for the wickedly cool looking Green goblin truck. He grinned looking over at Randy who instead of watching the movie was watching him.  
>"You liked that shit?" Randy asked looking amused.<p>

"Yeah, it was funny as hell." Phil said with a grin on his face.

"I see," He sighed stretching and looking at the clock. "Shit its almost 1 in the morning," He said. "We need sleep,"

Phil sighed then nodded slowly. 'Yes," He said looking at Randy. "I can sleep on the couch," He said.

Randy sighed. "we can obviously share a bed and not do anything Phil, now come on," He said with a laugh getting to his feet.

Phil let out a low groan knowing how hard that was going to be, but nodded getting to his feet following Randy upstairs and into the bedroom. Phil paused in the doorway as he watched Randy pull his shirt off and lay it over the back of a chair then undo his jeans.

Phil leaned in the doorway watching Randy silently he sucked on his bottom lip then froze as Randy turned around and looked at him arching an eyebrow he walked over and took Phils Chin. "Don't do that," He said gently.

Phil stared up at him and slowly let his lip go. "I need to stop thinking," He said softly licking at his lips.

Randy continued holding his chin staring down at him, then with a small sigh he leaned down and claimed the smaller man's lips pulling him closer against his frame kissing him deeply. Phil shivered as rough hands ran up under his shirt smoothing across his skin. He shuddered arching into his touch.

"Randy..." He whispered. "We can't do this." He said softly whimpering as the other man tilted his head and nipped at his neck before sucking the flesh into his mouth.

"emmm," He responded gently pulling Phil into the room and towards the bed. "Its okay Phil,"

Phil struggled to keep his thoughts straight in his head until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards Randy crawling on top of him claiming his lips in a rough but gentle kiss. "Its okay, just its okay," He whispered his hands sliding down to tug the other man's Boxers off.

Any thoughts of getting Randy to stop fled his mind at the warm touch of the bigger man's hand on his half erect cock. "oh god Randall!" He cried out arching his back off the bed as the younger man kissed his face.

"God I missed you," He whispered against tattooed skin.

"Engh, yes.." He whispered softly his eyes squeezing shut as Randy's hand gently stroked up and down his cock. He whimpered softly arching up into the touch then letting out a soft sad cry as the hand was removed from its ministration.

"Randall..." He groaned shaking.

"Shhh, its okay I've got you," Randy whispered licking just behind his ear. "I've got you I promise,"

Phil slumped back on the bed panting for air while Randy slowly worked his shirt off before leaning down and kissing the center of his chest right over his heart. "God your as beautiful as I remember," He whispered.

Phil blinked staring up at the inked Viper, before he slid up into a seated position and wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck and kissing him deeply sliding his tongue forward tasting the man, remembering every part of him. Shaking and trembling as Randy's hands explored his body again like coming home.

"Can I have you?" Randy asked.

"What?" Phil asked panting arching under the rough but sure touch.

"Can I have you?" He repeated kissing Phils shoulder pressing up against him grinning at the smallers mans reaction.

"Oh fuck!" Phil arched his back groaning softly. "Fuck..fuck..yes Randall, please," He pleaded. That had been one thing about their relastionship. Randy always knew how to get him to give in, made his forget his words, made him feel so stupid. "oh...god..." He moaned.

Randy smiled and slowly grabbed a bottle of lube from the bed side table drawer grinning as he poured some out onto his fingers, before he slowly pushed inside of Punk's tight pucker, watching the older man's face groaning softly he moved his fingers slowly until he brushed that one spot deep inside him watching with a grin on his face as Punk arched up off the bed with a cry. "oh Fuck fuck!" He moaned.

"Yeah, you like that baby," He whispered against his neck moving his fingers slowly working him up, stretching him out. 'Come on Baby, I've got you." Randy slowly pulled away watching Punk whimper and reach to stop him.

"No...no.. don't stop," He whimpered trying to Grab Randy's hand.

"Shhh, I've got something better for you baby," He said gently stroking his cock gently running a thumb across the slit at the tip. "You like that don't you," He whispered grinning.

Punk nodded his head. "God I need you, Randall please," He whimpered arching his back.

"Okay, okay..easy," He whispered softly gently parting Phil's legs to settle between them. "Your gonna love this," He whispered.

"Always do," He responded as Randy slowly pushed into him he groaned shuddering panting for air as Randy slowly pushed deep into his willing body. "oh god.." He groaned.

"You okay?" he panted kissing his nose.

"Been so long," He responded rocking his hips.

Randy pinned his hips smiling softly. "Well, lets make up for that," He said softly thrusting up into his lover. "Come on," He groaned.

Phil cried out wrapping his legs around Randy's hips. "oh...em mm," He whimpered softly shaking hard.

"You like that?" He asked gently moving slowly almost all the way out then back in. "That's it, emmm," He buried his face in Phils neck rocking slowly tenderly. "That's it...yes,"

He whined softly his fingers digging into Randys shoulder holding him close. "oh god...Randall!" He whimpered. "Please, don't stop."

"I won't," He whispered kissing him. "I won't I have you," He said softly. "I'll never let you go," He said his voice shaking cracking he could Phil tensing up. "come for me baby," He whispered.

Phil groaned tossing his head back into the pillows groaning loudly he arched his back. "Randy..." He whined shaking hard as he came undone his whole body jerking like it was full of electricity.

Randy captured his lips quieting his cry as he came spilling inside the pulsing body beneath him. "Oh fuck..." He groaned against Phils lips kissing him deeply his arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up.

Phil slumped down on the bed his eyes sliding shut his breathing heavy sweat dripping down his chest. "Oh god,"

Randy snorted. "I'm so far removed from God," he laughed.

"Yeah yeah," Punk panted softly with a small grin. "What just happened?"

Randy slowly pulled out of the smaller man and slumped down on the bed next to him kissing his shoulder. "I don't know, but it felt good huh?" He said grinning watching as Phil nodded his head.

"It was amazing," He whispered snuggling into the bigger man, sighing in contentment smiling as the large tattooed arm wrapped around him.

"Will go to town tomorrow and get some more food and stuff," Randy mumbled softly.

Phil nodded slowly his eyes slowly drifting shut as sleep slowly laid claim to his brain.

000000

The boat edged along the waterway slowly, Randy expertly moving the small vessel around trees that were just sticking up out of the water. Phil was quite just studying the huge rock walls around them. He turned his gaze forward as they slowly exited out of the straight and the cliff's fell away allowing the forest to push in on the edges of the huge lake.

Phil's eyes skipped over tree branches sticking up early like clawed fingers, reaching for the sky. It was creepy the ambiance here was all sorts of horror movie fun. He grinned a little then froze.

"No way," he said softly as the boat edged closer.

"What?" Randy asked the younger man was still navigating the dangerous underwater trees.

"How did we miss that this morning?" Phil asked pointing towards the shoreline,

Randy paused in his navigation to look up letting the boat drift for just a second till his eyes settled on what it was Punk was pointing out, and even he had to come to a pause for just a second. There sticking out of the water was a cross. "What the fuck,"

"My thoughts exactly," Phil said sounding excited. "Get closer,"

"Okay hang on," Randy responded directing the boat slowly towards the cross.

The boat drew along the long piece of metal sticking up out of the water, and there was doubt at all what the object was now. It was an old church steeple, "holy shit," Punk giggled sounding a bit manic.

Randy nodded watching the smaller man lean forward and look into the clear waters of the lake. "Shit, look at that," He said his voice echoing on the still waters.

"What?"

"Its the whole fucking church," A pause. "Well I think it is, I mean..." he paused again. "I can see the roof of a steeple and shit down there,"

"In the water?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, this is too cool we gotta come back with a camera and take pictures," He sounded exited. "Damn I wonder if I could get closer if I got in the water," Punk mused and suddenly moved to do just that.

"HEY NO!" Randy grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

Punk stumbled and fell backwards thankfully into the boat, not so thankfully practically in Randy's lap. Punk looked up at him arching an eyebrow. "Hello,"

"You can't just go jumping into the water out here, what if you get stuck and I can't get you out," He stated quickly in excuse.

Punk arched an eyebrow but nodded moving away from Randy slowly. "Can we come back and take pictures at least?" He asked sounding still like an exited child.

Randy nodded edging the boat away from the cross sticking up out of the water. "Yeah sure," He said heading towards the final water way that would lead to the dock up to his home.

"Did you know that shit was down there?" Punk asked now instead of studying the trees his full attention was on Randy.

"The church?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sorta I didn't know it was still visible, water levels must of dropped a lot recently out here, I mean theirs a whole town down there,"

Punk looked down into the water thoughtfully. "So a whole town, all these lives used to go on, down there somewhere," He asked.

Randy nodded. "Back before the Dam that built this lake, sometime in 1952 when they built Wolf creek Dam." He said.

"Wow," He said looking over his shoulder. "You know something," He grinned as the boat edged up to the dock in which he quickly jumped out onto grabbing the rope to tie them off while Randy killed the motor.

"Very funny, get yer damn Diet shit out of my boat," He said kicking the 24 pack of diet Pepsi sitting with the rest of the grocery.

Punk laughed. "Hand that SHIT up here and I will," He said before glancing back towards the lake, most likely trying to see if he could see their discovery from here.

Randy laughed and picked up the case of Soda and set it on the dock then followed it with the grocery bags. "There we go," He said climbing out and taking the bags. "If you could get the Soda..." He paused looking at the way the smaller man was holding himself. "Phil?"

The green eyed man blinked and shook his head. "Yeah, i'm coming..." He said bending over and hefting the two cases of soda and following Randy up the stairs to the house above them.

TBC...

A/N: How sad is it, that this LAST scene here, on the lake was the FIRST Scene I wrote of this Chapter. How Sad is it, that I know at this point at 4:28 AM in the morning that this Chapter will most likely be my longest? How Sad is it that I know that much about a fucking lake? Side note: I've actually been to this place, I've seen the cross and top of the Steeple sticking out of the water, and all the dead gnarled trees sticking up to. Its one of the most awe inspiring,creepy things I've ever seen in my life. I USED to have pictures of this place but unfortunately, all gone in computers gone by. Sad I know. So yeah, um Read and Review its the LIFE BLOOD of this story, now if you'll excuse me, I need to actually go WRITE the first part of this chapter so I can feed it to you all. OH, side note after re-reading this fic from beginning to the last Chapter. Its kinda 100% obvious who our antagonists is, If you know or think you know who it/they is. PM Me don't spoil it for everyone else. XD!

Amaroqwolf~


	10. Drowning In Your Misery

A/N: So there are 2 versions of this chapter floating out there, one Chapter was well it was hard for me to write and I may end up using it with some editing in the future. Its a good plot device what I did in the other version of this Chapter, but this is the version I decided to go with, it flowed better at this point in time. Now, I know for a fact there are 3 people involved in this whole thing against punk (and now possibly Randy) anyone have any guesses? Pm em to me and I'll tell you in the next chapter if you are right in any way shape or form XD! And now to answer some Reviewers.

Xenarocks99 : The Lake If I remember correctly, and from my Research, but I've been told I'm wrong by my Dad and sister, but I'm almost positive I'm right lol, I need to find my pictures. ANYWAYS The lake is Lake Cumberland in Kentucky. That's the best I can give you, I researched the hell out of that Lake before I wrote the last few chapters, but unfortunately nothing I searched for brought up the church, or the name of the town/lake where this was located. But, when I used Google maps, to look at the lake from above, I could see the place I stayed as a kid. So see how that one's difficult.

Slaygirl190 : To see you reading my work makes me beyond happy, but to answer your statement you have NO idea what is going on in the background of this story. This is epic in its own rights and I so can't wait to get the whole thing written up. I love the whole premises more then I've loved anything I've written in a long time. I hope you keep reading, as I plan to keep writing.

Blazing Glory : Happy to see your still hanging around, I loved going to this lake as a Kid, the house their staying at is a slightly expanded on version of the house I stayed in as a kid. The stairs up from the lake, and all are very clear memories of mine as a kid. The huge porch looking out over the lake as well. I need to get my Dad to send me pictures of it so I can some how show you all. And oh yeah, things are gonna start picking up XD!

misgivings: You have waited long enough! Here is the MORE you've asked for! Enjoy!

00000000000

Punk lay stretched out on the wooden dock starring up at the stars, he could still smell the smoke from the BBQ Randy had made earlier in the evening, and his jeans were still damp from jumping in the lake after dinner. His ribs itched, they'd been doing that more and more as of late, Randy said it was because he was healing. The real reason behind his dart away and off to the waters was to escape another round of Randy's questionings, to have time to think, time to figure out everything. Sure he'd had several weeks now, but still it was hard to say anything, do anything. How could he open his mouth, point fingers when those eyes glared down at him, and those words whipped through his brain.

_"you say...one word...I'll come back here, and kill you,"_

His hand instinctively shot up touching the raised flesh of the scar that remained from the violent removal of his piercing. His heart thudded in his chest and he clamped his eyes shut, he could feel the hand around his throat, no oxygen his brain screamed, he rolled on his side on the dock trying to pull himself to the water.

_"You have to tell someone eventually Phil," Randy spoke softly from the gloom of the porch._

_He glanced up and nodded feeling that steel band on his chest tightening again. "I know," He managed his throat hurt._

_"Then tell me," Randy turned more towards him looking at the raven haired man. "Please,"_

_He opened his mouth, the name there on the tip of his tongue, he could see it, feel it, he knew WHO it was but the word wouldn't slip free, then white flashes, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breath, he jerked up stumbling from his seat, running away from Randy and his pleading eyes._

His body hit the water with a sharp splash and cold rush of deep dark water, his body already relaxing as he sank slowly below the surface. He opened his eyes looking around the dark water, a morbid wondering passing thought if maybe just maybe someone had been in that town, and maybe he could just give up now and join them. He felt the water be disturbed, and then hands grabbing him, pulling him back to the surface. His head broke the surface wet hair falling in his face as he gasped loudly.

"Are you trying to kill yourself" Randy asked starring at him in shock and horror at the thought, still holding him tightly.

He leaned against Randy letting the bigger man support them both for the moment, he shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"Then what are you doing?" He asked moving towards the dock again.

"I start thinking, and then I can't breath." He responded as Randy gently helped him out of the water before sitting next to him holding him close.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Phil shook his head closing his eyes he was so tired all of a sudden, it had been such a good day until he freaked out. He let Randy hold him smoothing his hair back from his forehead. He heard Randy sigh softly and kiss his temple gently. "Come on lets go up to the house,"  
>He nodded slowly opening his eyes just as slowly he felt heavy weighed down, almost drugged though he knew he wasn't, his mind was just worn down to a thin rubbery edge that was begging to be cut. He leaned heavily on Randy on the way back up the hill, stumbling a bit on the steps almost falling.<p>

"Its okay, only a little further, come on," Randy said gently concern in his voice, Once in the room Randy helped him out of the wet clothes and into dry Pajamas, then into the bed under the blankets feeling safe and warm and secure. Randy lay beside him holding him close rubbing his back and arms.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"For what Phil?" He asked gently running his fingers through his hair.

"Not being as strong as I should be," He said softly.

Randy was quite but his fingers didn't stop moving just being soothing then finally a moment passed and Randy spoke again. "Phil, you've been through a lot in just 2 months," He said softly. "I don't expect you to be strong constantly."

"But, I am strong." he mumbled resting his head on Randy's shoulder. "I am I am," he mumbled

"I know you are," He said gently. "Get some sleep,"

"I didn't take drugs," Punk mumbled almost there, almost asleep, right here he could talk about it because it was more like he was dreaming then really truly awake. "It wasn't a drug deal going bad..." He yawned loudly, his ears popped.

"I know it wasn't, that." Randy responded gently not pushing, not prodding, letting him find his own footing.

"I..." He struggled again trying to stay awake. "I'm scared of him," he said softly. "But, I want to go back to work," He whispered as sleep fully sucked him down into its safe warm grasp he heard Randy mumble something but he wasn't sure what.

00000000000

After Punk fell asleep Randy found himself unable to sleep, he could see physically the smaller man was getting better, he'd put the weight he'd lost back on, the bags under his eyes were fading to a more manageable level of darkness. Hell, even the way he seemed to constantly be searching for his attacker were growing less. But this, tonight what appeared to be straight up panic attacks were worrisome. If Punk did go back to work, and he had one in the middle of the ring he couldn't exactly run out there and help him now could he?

He sighed closing his eyes trying to think, he waited a few more minutes then slowly crawled out of the bed pausing when Phil shifted in his sleep mumbling in coherently his fingers twitching as if seeking something to hold onto. He gently tucked him in and slipped from the room out onto the balcony where he called Hunter.

Hunter answered on then 2nd ring sounding amused but annoyed. "do you know what time it is?" He asked.

Randy shifted his gaze back into the room eying the clock. "Little after 8 here, so only 9 there, Punks asleep so I thought I'd give you a call," He stated.

"em hm," Hunter said the sound of a door shutting. "What's up kid?"

Randy sighed he hated being called kid but, he guessed if anyone had the right to do it, it was definitely Hunter. "Punks ready to come back to work," He paused.

"That's great we can set up a story line immediately,"

"He wants to address the reason he was suspended." He paused. "And I want to move to Raw with my come back."

"You need to finish your fued with Wade," He pointed out.

"Then move him to Raw, I need to be on Raw right now,"

Silence filtered through the phone from the other end then a long sigh came from the older man he could almost see him rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Are you sleeping with him again Randy?"

His stomach dropped, if he was this obvious to Hunter, well that would explain Sam's could shoulder recently, he sighed. "So what if I am, its my fucking life, I gave him up once, I.." he paused not sure how to word this.

"You don't want to loose him again do you?" Hunter asked.

"No I don't, you know how I felt about him before,"

"Yeah I fucking remember, your whole fucking world set and fell on him, Punk this, punk that, me and punk are gonna..." Hunter chuckled. "What about Sam and Alanna,"

Randy sighed softly. "Sam was talking divorce already before this started," He said calmly.

"You two seemed so happy,"

"Hunter...I love Alana, she's my little girl, I'd kill for her," He said. "she's the reason I married Sam, the only reason, Sam...was a mistake, Alanna never was,"

"So what will you tell your daughter?"

"The truth, that her Daddy loves her very much, and that he will always be there for her, but I just can't live with her mommy anymore,"

"Good luck on that kid," He stated.

"Thanks," he sighed looking out at the lake the moon was shimmering brightly on the water. "So back on topic yeah?" He asked.

"You and Punk on Raw, I'm gonna have hell on my hands, alright will move Wade tonight on Smackdown, and Punk can be back on Monday." He paused. "Will have you go after Wade in 2 weeks,"

"Sounds good to me, don't really care about Wade, I just wanna keep an eye on Punk,"

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah, how is he doing?"

"He's having Panic attacks, hasn't told me anything yet, but I think were getting close,"

"Good, because when I find out who did this to him, there's going to be hell to pay,"

"You'll have to get inline," Randy responded grinning when Hunter laughed.

"I'm sure I will," He said still laughing. "Alright, I'm going to bed, goodnight Randy, don't do anything I wouldn't do,"

"Well, that just takes all the fun out of this relationship," He grinned.

"oh shut up, goodbye," He could hear him laughing as he hung up, Randy smiled closing his phone he looked out over the lake again as he headed back to bed smiling even more when Phil instantly wrapped himself around him mumbling softly in his sleep.

00000000000

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me he's coming back."

"When?"

"Monday night on Raw,"

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

"I'm doing the best I can, but its hard to get close to him right now, give me a chance when he's back on the road, I'll take him out for good this time."

"No, I'm coming in, I'm done taking a back seat, you two a fucking useless, be ready for me when I get there."

"Yeah we will be, don't worry,."

"Good, and I'm gonna show you how its done,"

"I'm sure you will,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll see you on Monday then?"

"No, Tuesday I'll meet you on Tuesday,"

"Alright, see you then,"

"Yeah, and then I'll take care of the little smart assed shit,"

"Will be waiting,"

"oh...wait."

"What?"

"Make his life hell until I get there,"

"With pleasure,"

"good man, good man,"

TBC...


	11. What really happened here?

His first night back was hell, he had to go out to the ring and announce his intent to find out who had sullied his name. He had to deal with a lot of people staring at him and chanting that he was a liar. It hurt, but he stayed strong he continued on with his words, he would find out who fucked with him. Once he was backstage he slumped, it sucked because he knew who did this to him, he knew who was responsible for his so called "fall from grace" but, he was still to scared to say a word.

Backstage he could hear everyone whispering about him, watching him with eyes that screamed liar. Eyes that said he got what he deserved. He felt sick, the steal band back around his chest, he needed to get out of sight and relax and breath. He hunched up even more hurrying his way down the hallway towards the privet dressing room Randy had gotten for them. He didn't know if the other man would be there but, he needed to a few minutes to breath.

Once in the room he slumped down on the couch and closed his eye taking slow deep breath to ease the panic rising in his chest. He drifted for a few minutes until he felt rather the saw the light fade out above him. He blinked awake and looked up into the blue eyes of one Chris Jericho. "hey," He said slowly.

"Heard you were back," Jericho said ideally looking amused.

"Same," He said arching an eyebrow. "Why are you in here?"

Jericho smirked slowly. "Just wanted to see how you were doing," he said with a shrug. "and I'm not back, I'm just visiting,"

"Yeah, how's the rock stardom going?" Punk asked getting into the old grove.

"Its going," He waved at the couch. "Can I sit?"

Punk sighed and nodded sitting up slowly swinging his feet back to the floor. "Sure,"

Jericho took the seat and looked over at Punk. "You look good, I mean better then I thought you would, I know how you are,"

Punk looked down at his hands his tongue poking at his non existent lip ring. "Yeah, well I spent some time away from the city, with a good friend."

"Orton right?"

Punk nodded.

"The guy who kicked you in the head rather then tell you he knocked up his beard?" he snorted.

"Its not what you think Chris,"

"I'm just trying to look out for you Punk," He said looking at the younger man. "Your my friend right?" he asked.

Phil nodded sighing. "of course I am, yer one of the few guys who don't look at me like I've grown a few extra heads," He laughed.

Jericho leaned over studying Phil's shoulder. "Nope no heads, just you." He nudged the brunette. "Just be careful, I don't wanna be your shoulder to cry on again, Jess gets suspicious,"

Phil snorted shaking his head. "Jess and the kids love me,"

"I know, I don't get it!" He laughed.

"Why didn't you come visit me?" he asked.

"By the time I got back stateside you were already out of the hospital and on your grand adventure with Orton,"

"He has a name you know,"

"Yeah and so do you, doesn't change what I call you, Punk," Jericho grinned.

Phil rolled his eyes laughing. "I'm okay really..." He said softly.

"You gonna ever spill who did this to you," Jericho asked tenderly touching the fading scar.

Punk held still licking his lips. "Chris.."

"Come on, I'm your best friend if you can't tell me...who can you tell?" He asked.

Phil sniffed looking down drawing away from the touch. "Its just that..."

_I'll kill you if you say a word..._

He gasped struggling for air suddenly, why in the hell did he believe him, how could he believe him. He squeezed his eyes shut and doubled over pressing his hands to his stomach. He flinched when Jericho's hand rubbed between his shoulders.

"Its alright breath," Chris said gently watching him closely. "its going to be alright, between the 3 of us will figure this out, and the asshole who did this to you will get whats coming to them." He said soothingly.

Phil nodded taking another deep breath slowly relaxing. "I'm okay,"

"Good," Chris said with a warm smile.

Both men looked up as the door opened and Randy stepped in looking uncertain. "Everything okay?"

"Its okay," Phil nodded. "Chris just stopped by to say hi, and I was a little spastic after going to the ring."

Randy blinked looking at the older blond before he nodded. "Its good to see you Chris, I heard you were back,"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not back," He said with a small smile. "I'm just visiting some friends like Philly here,"

"Oh jeeze don't call me that," Phil snorted with laughter grinning.

"What? Why not? Its cute...little Philly."

Phil laughed again shoving Chris a little shaking his head. "You are such an asshole,"

He shrugged. "I am what I am," he grinned.

"So when did you two become friends?" Randy spoke up looking back and forth between the blond and brunette.

Phil looked uncertain then shifted. "Sometime in 2008," He said slowly.

"Tell him the truth Phil, we became friends after you punted him in the head," Jericho said leaning back on the couch looking smug.

"Oh," Randy nodded he knew he was the one in the wrong there, he didn't have a right to be jealous or angry, but a small part of him was, a very large part of him wanted to wipe that smug grin off Jericho's face. "That's good I'm glad Phil has friends,"

Jericho nodded. "Everyone needs some," He said mildly.

"We should go out and uh get something to eat," Punk said quickly trying to ease the tension. "You hungry Randall?"

Randy arched an eyebrow and looked at Punk loosing his train of thought at the worried look on Phils face. He nodded. "Yeah, I could eat you wanna come with Jericho?" He asked.

Jericho blinked and nodded surprised Orton was willing to let him come with. He'd been certain Orton would want him as far away from Phil as he could get him. "Yeah, sure...I could eat," He paused. "Hell will take my Limo," He laughed.

0000000000000

_Punk sat backstage his face an unreadable mask, in a few short hours he'd step into the ring with Chris Jericho, the man who'd taken his belt, after Randy had screwed him over. He gritted his teeth watching Randy walk by with his two new best friends his green eyes focused like hate filled daggers if he could throw them, they would maim, kill, oh he hoped for death._

_Not for him no, but for Randy, Randy deserved to suffer as much as he was. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, the time would come he would get his revenge. But first he needed his belt, he had to have the damn belt back. He growled softly and almost jumped out of his skin when someone touched his shoulder. He reined his anger in, no need for someone to think he was mentally unstable because he wasn't, he looked up._

_Jericho stood there holding his belt over his stupid shoulder. He also sported a stupid smile to match his stupid shoulder. Wow, he was in a mood today wasn't he. "What?" He asked._

_Jericho looked past Punk at Orton then back down at Punk. "Come with me Kid," He said waving him to follow._

_Punk debated for a second, just ignoring Jericho and remaining where he was and glaring those fun sharp little daggers at Randy._

_"Come on," Jericho grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet._

_He couldn't resist looking because well he couldn't resist. He felt a sense of smugness when he saw Randy looking at him and Jericho. And with out thinking things through he plastered a grin on his face followed Jericho quickly..._

0000000000000__

Randy had to admit he was having a good time, Punk was happy so that made him happy. He grinned as he watched Punk and Jericho laugh it up, hell a few younger fans came over while they were eating dinner and asked for autographs from all three of them. One of the girls even told Punk she didn't believe what everyone was saying on the news. He smiled his thanks and signed her autograph before they hurried away.

"So," Jericho said after the girls left. "Here I am right, standing on the edge of the stage," He said.

Randy couldn't help but laugh at Jericho's expressions and the way he would wave his hands around.

"and this skinny little kid jumps up on the barricade and totally grabs my junk." he said with a laugh.

Phil snorted into his soda laughing and shaking his head in disbelife. "No way, I mean I've had woman grab my ass before,"

"really?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah like once a week," he snorted.

"Even during your Hobo beard days?" Jericho asked.

"There are woman who find Hobo Beards hot," Punk laughed.

"No, no there really arn't," Randy laughed.

"Okay fine they just like my ass,' Phil snorted.

"That I will buy,"

Phil rolled his eyes laughing softly. "Yeah, I'm sure you would"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Randy asked sipping his drink.

"It means you'd buy Phil's ass, just as quick as some chick would given the chance." chris laughed.

"Not that he has to buy it,"

"Oh no especially when yer willing to give it to him," Jericho snorted.

Phil blinked then laughed softly. "I'm not just...I mean," he blushed his ears turning red as both Randy and Chris started laughing. "Shut up!" They both just laughed even harder.

Chris held up his hand as his cell buzzed he pulled it out of his pocket checking the text he'd just received. He blinked and sighed. "Well boys the old ball and chain calls I must bid you a fond adieu."

"Whose pussy whipped now Jericho?" Randy asked with a grin.

Jericho shrugged. "I enjoy my Pussy...wait...that came out wrong!"

Phil doubled over the table as he snorted soda out of his nose. "OH my god," he laughed hystericlly practically falling out of the chair. "He enjoys his pussy!" He continued laughing gasping for air. "I never knew chris! When did you have a Sex Change!"

"Hardy har har," Chris grumbled shaking his head. "Good night children," he said before heading off leaving Randy and Phil alone.

Phil was still grinning as he took another sip from his soda before he paused. "Well hell!" he blinked.

"What?" Randy asked glancing at him.

"How do you plan on getting back to the hotel? We rode here in Jerky's Limo," He laughed.

"Shit," Randy laughed. "I guess I'll go call us a taxi," he snorted shaking his head getting to his feet and heading to the bar to do just that, Phil watched him go a small smile on his face.

0000000000000

_Phil lay staring at the ceiling musing to himself silently as he listened to the shower run. He sighed softly closing his eyes breathing slowly until the bathroom door opened. He took a deep breath opening his eyes again he watched the bronzed god across the room with just a towel around his hips._

_Japan was a nice city, it had a nice view. But no view beat the view of Randy Ortons ass. He grinned slightly fiddling with his hair. He sucked on his lip ring watching Randy as he dug through one of his bags looking for his boxers. Phil suppressed his laugh because Randy sure as hell wasn't going to find them._

_Phil shifted on the bed and rolled onto his side gazing out the window that decorated the whole wall of their shared room. He heard Randy sigh and curse under his breath._

_"Punk..." he rumbled._

_"Hmmm," he feigned half sleep._

"_Do you have my boxers?" He asked._

_"Maybe," he fought a grin as the bed dipped down and he was pulled onto his back and the blue eyed Devil stared down at him._

_"Well do you?"_

_"Not on my person...or maybe I do...guess you'll have to search me," he said grinning._

_"You're an ass," Randy mumbled before he leaned down capturing the straight edge superstars lips in a heated kiss. Maybe tonight, Phil thought, maybe tonight they would make it past heated kisses, hot touches. He groaned wrapping his arms around The Vipers neck kissing him back pulling him closer begging him for more._

_In short order both men were naked bodies pressed against each other, moving slowly gently Randy's work roughened hands dragging across Punks oh so sensitive skin._

_They kissed, felt, teased until Phil was practically begging for more his body withering and arching upwards. "oh fuck me," He gasped out._

_"What in the hell are you dreaming about Punk!" A voice shattered his dreams, Punk blinked slowly looking over his shoulder at his roommate. "Sorry,"_

_"Did Randy show up again?" Jericho asked walking over._

_"I was dreaming about Japan," He sighed tracing the design on the blanket._

_"I'm sorry kid," Chris said softly. "Try to get some more sleep,"_

_"Yeah, you too." Punk mumbled as he watched Chris drift off. He missed Japan, he missed Randy._

_But most of all right now, he wanted to Kill Randy._

TBC.

A/N: So an apology is owed to you my loyal readers. I got kinda pissy over this fic because I thought for some odd reason I had already posted this chapter and that I got no reviews...MY BAD. Apparently all over you reviewed. I just thought you didn't. So here's an extra long Chapter 11 that is just confusing the hell out of me! Cause something totally just changed here that I didn't expect! As always Enjoy! And please READ and Review!

Amaroqwolf~!


	12. The realization there is no escape

A/N: I'm not 100% Sure if I've told you all this before, BUT once this fic is done, if you take all the flashbacks and figure out there order correctly, they make a story of their own. I may even turn them into said story when I'm done with this fic XD. Would anyone be interested in reading about Punk and Randy's original relationship?

0000000000000

_Phil leaned against the wall inside the locker room staring up at the ceiling, ignoring the others around him as they chattered and amused themselves with talks of Wrestlemania. He reached up tugging at the collar of his suit, god he was uncomfortable. He lifted the bottle of Diet Pepsi to his lips smiling a bit as he thought of where it had come from._

_His green eyes traveled across the room landing on Orton's well muscled back. He licked his lips thinking about things he would like to do to that back as he took another drink._

_"Dude your staring holes in Orton like you wanna fuck him," Colt whispered in his ear causing him to choke on his soda._

_"I am not, and I do not." He said coughing to clear his windpipe again._

_"You are making bedroom eyes at Randy Orton," Colt whispered again._

_He shook his head trying not to laugh. "I don't even know how to make bedroom eyes, let along make them at Orton."_

_Colt snickered leaning against the wall. "What are you thinking in that brain of yours Punk?" He asked._

_"All sorts of dirty things involving you, and handcuffs, candle wax..." he grinned at the disgusted look on his best friends face. "And now I wish I had a camera to record that reaction with."_

_"Oh you are disturbed." He laughed._

_"Yeah I know its why were friends." he responded._

_"Wait, wait were only friends because your disturbed?" Colt asked looking stricken. "I'm hurt, I thought we were friends because you know we had so much in common, I've been misinformed all along,"_

_Punk snorted laughing hard now shaking his head. "You've always been misinformed Colt," he patted him on the head. "Your whole life completely and utterly misinformed."_

_Colt shook his head. "So ready for your first Mania?" He asked._

_"Ready as I'll ever be," He said holding up his Tommy Gun. "This is so stupid sense when is Cena a Gangster?"_

_"He's a thug ya know, what's the difference,"_

_"So misinformed..." He laughed shaking his head as he watched Orton leave the dressing room as he took another drink._

0000000000000

"So after uh we broke up," Randy said slowly. "Did you hook up with anyone else?" he asked looking at Phil who was sprawled on the bed staring at the TV.

"Huh?" He asked barely looking away.

"I asked if after we broke up, if you hooked up with anyone else?" He repeated.

"You mean did I sleep with Jericho?" He asked.

Randy was quite for a moment then sighed softly nodded. "Yes,"

"Jealous?" he asked.

"No,"

"Liar," Phil laughed then finally looked at Randall. "Yes, I slept with Jericho, every night for several weeks while I fought nightmares of you, you haunted my dreams and tortured me their Randy, for weeks, I couldn't sleep with out you being there, making me miss you, hate you, want to rip the skin from your bones." He paused and looked down.

"Phil," Randy said softly.

"I need ice," Came the response and the raven haired man was gone out the door before Randy could stop him. Randy sighed and shook his head what was he supposed to do or say, he knew how much he'd fucked up with Phil the first time around. He was about to go after him when his cell phone rang.

0000000000000

Phil sighed making his way down the hallway till he reached the ice machine. He leaned against the wall next to it closing his eyes, he took a deep breath calming himself down. That hadn't been fair to Randy, the bigger man was doing everything he could to help him. Wasn't that redemption enough, he opened his eyes and almost screamed in terror rushing to push past the new arrival.

"Ah ah, where do you think your going," A big arm blocked his escape.

He gasped for breath backing up quickly, the big man coming after him until his back slammed painfully into the ice machine. "I..I..."

"See I'm sitting at home and I see you back on my TV, I don't like that Punk," He said sharply. "What are you doing here? Going to spill the beans on me?"

He shook his head rapidly taking deep gasping breaths the tightness in his chest painful, he could barley breath. "No..." He croaked.

"Good to know," The big hand shot out grabbing him by his hair. "I had fun the last time we were together,"

"no," he whimpered shaking panting for air.

"I was thinking about the fun we had, and I kept thinking to myself, how can I make it worse...how can I fully break his brain," He smirked.

"I won't say anything I promise," he gasped.

"Well, how is that going to work when you sit around and say shit like you did on TV tonight?" he growled slamming Punk into the wall hard.

"Ah, I won't I'll finger somebody else," He cried.

"Oh, you will? Will you?" He asked looking smug.

He nodded his head rapidly. " Yes, Yes I will I will I promise," He sobbed tears welling in his eyes.

The fingers twisted in his hair twisting his neck painfully. "You better," he hissed before shoving him into the wall again hard then turned and walked away.

Phil shuddered unable to breath he slid down the wall staring wide eyed after the retreating form shaking hard. He closed his eyes burying his face in his knees. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when he heard footsteps. He tensed up ready for him to have come back, ready for him to hurt him.

"Punk?" An unfamiliar voice broke through his brain it hurt. He couldn't lift his face his eyes to see who was talking at him. "Punk," The person repeated.  
>Phil turned the voice over in his brain, trying to place it, trying to remember who it was. "I'm fine," he rasped out barley audible.<p>

"You don't look fine," The person laughed then shifted around till they were seated next to him. 'What happened you fall or some shit?" A pause. "You high?"

"NO!" He snapped green eyes open he turned his gaze to the blond man sitting beside him.

"Whoa easy?" Jay said holding a hand up. "Easy,"

"I'm not high, nor have I ever been high," He snipped.

"okay okay I believe you," Jay said looking at him, Phil could see that he did and he sighed closing his eyes again. "So why are you sitting on the filthy floor in the hallway?" He asked.

Punk was quite for several long minutes, causing Jay think he wasn't going to say anything then he sighed. "He's here," He whispered.

"Who yer drug dealer?" Jay cracked.

"He's not my! I don't!" he snapped his temper spiking.

"Alright, alright easy so who is it,"

He opened his mouth to answer him, the steal band on his chest tightened, he closed his eyes doubling over gasping again for air. "Fuck.." he wheezed shaking his head he wanted to tell someone anyone so bad, but he couldn't spit it out.

Jay watched him silently concern written on the older man's face. "Punk do you want me to go get someone? Do you need a doctor?" he asked.

He shook his head hard taking another deep breath. "it was him," He whispered finally. "It was him, he's here he's watching me...he knows...I don't know what to do." He managed to rattle out.

Jay stared at him silently then suddenly it dawned on him. "The person who did this," He paused when he felt Punk's eyes on him. "The Person who did this," He repeated. "He's a co-worker?" he asked slowly studying the bright green orbs of the man known as Punk, getting all the answers he needed from that glassy scared gaze. "Fuck," he whispered leaning against the wall. "Who though?"

Phil shook his head looking away.

"Of course not," He said softly then with out thinking he reached out and hugged the younger man. "Don't worry, will work this out okay, come on lets get you back to Randy," He said gently.

00000000000000

_The rain fell on him as he stood outside trying to work out in his brain what had gone wrong. His head pounded his arms ached, his back ached. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his sore midsection._

_He could hear footsteps coming up behind him, but he didn't move. "Punk?" Colts voice broke through his misery._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked with out opening his eyes his face tilted up to the cold ran sluicing along his skin. _

"_Chris called he was worried about you," He said calmly. "Said you were working out all day, then went for a run in this,"_

_"Yeah so its what I do," He grumbled._

_"Its what you do when your upset, so why are you upset,"_

_"Nothing..." He whispered squeezing his eyes shut tears hidden by the cold rain._

_"Fuck that Phillip Jack Brooks tell me whats wrong!" Colt snapped stepping into his friends space._

_Phil whirled around starring at Colt, how could he say that, how could he shove his reality at him. Didn't his best friend understand that all he wanted to be was alone. "he's gone," he whispered._

_Colt blinked. "Oh..." He sighed softly._

_"The baby seals the deal...he's gone." He crumpled slumping down on one of the lounge chairs almost missing it, would of if Colt hadn't caught him and guided him down._

_"Hey hey easy," Colt said as his long time friend crumpled against him_

_Punk slumped there. "I..hate him," He rasped roughly._

_"No you don't,"_

_"Yes I hate him," He growled._

_"Punk..."_

_"Fuck him! I hope he fucking dies," He ranted._

_"Punk.."_

_"FUCK!" He raged pulling away from Colt trying to stand up but failing he fell to the cement panting with his rage the cold rain doing nothing to ease the fire burning inside._

_"Phillip," Colt said kneeling over him. "Stop this,"_

_"I can't," He sobbed shaking hard. "I can't,"_

_"You can,"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Your better then him,"_

_Colt waited in the silence in the cold rain watching the way Punks brain worked over this idea. "I'm going to get him back for this," He finally responded._

_A short nod from Colt. "Come on lets get you inside," He said._

_Punk didn't fight him, he just let himself be led inside past Jericho who looked at him sympathetically, to the elevator and finally to the room. "Go take a shower," Colt directed as Jericho walked in._

_"He gonna be okay?" Jericho asked as Punk stumbled off into the bathroom._

_"For now, yes..."_

00000000000000

"Nicely done,"

"You said make his life hell,"

"You sure he's not going to spill?"

"No fucking way in hell,"

"Good, because I want him to hurt,"

"Oh he will,"

"Good..."

TBC...

A/N: So am I confusing everyone still? (giggles) I think I'm back on track again (grins) And LOOK (points) Colt showed up! (grins) 


	13. Bits and pieces of the Puzzle within

_He sat sat silently watching as Randy walked around with Sam on his arm showing off the baby, Alice, Alex, Al...something with an AL and he couldn't find a way to care less. He felt Chris sitting to his left and Colt to his right. They were there to make sure he didn't do something stupid. Stupid is a stupid does, he thought darkly as Randy and Sam walked closer pausing in front of them._

_"Hey guys," Randy said the nerves in his voice obvious to the three men. "I uh thought you'd like to meet Allana." He said smiling forcefully._

_Punk arched an eyebrow chewing on his piece of gum, he looked down at the carseat, and the little pink bundle inside. "Allana huh?" he asked feeling both of his friends tense on either side of him. Did they really think he was that far gone he would do something to a baby. "Well, you thought wrong," he said sharply and got up pushing past Randy._

_"She's cute Randy," Chris offered quickly before following him Colt just shot Randy an icy look and stalked after them._

_"So rude," Sam could be heard saying and Punk tensed no he thought, what was rude was that you stupid bitch stole the only person I've ever loved. He seethed, but kept walking till he couldn't hear her whiny annoying oh so happy voice. You won this round bitch, he thought as he finally found a new place to sit._

_"You can't hide from Orton forever," Colt said walking up._

_"Can't I?"_

_"No, because eventually you two are gonna have to face reality,"_

_"This," he waved a hand. "Is my reality, I will sit here and plot my revenge."_

_"He's gone mad," Chris said leaning against the wall._

_"Chris I've always been mad.." he snorted but smiled at him._

_"Yeah, I know its amusing...don't let him get to you,"_

_"Emm, he dosn't." He said. "I'm just being me, The jackass to the stars,"_

_Chris snorted shaking his head. "Well I have a match, so I'll see you boys later,"_

_Colt shook his head as Chris walked off and looked at his best friend. "What are you thinking,"_

_"Handcuffs," Phil nodded. "And a whip,"_

_"Oh jesus you really are disturbed!"_

_"You can't use that!"_

_"What?"_

_"Jesus yer a Jew!"_

_"Oh shut up!"_

0000000000000

After Jay explained how he'd found Phil, then took his leave Randy sat on the edge of the bed and took Phil into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked gently checking him over. "Did he hurt you,"

"My neck," He mumbled softly his gaze still blank and unseeing.

Randy gently moved his hands to Phil's neck watching him closely for any reaction. "I'm not seeing anything," He said gently.

"He twisted it," He mumbled.  
>"He," Randy paused of course it was a he, a woman could never of done this kind of damage to another man. "Who he?"<p>

"Him he," Phil answered with out smiling.

"Phil please,"

Phil shook his head closing his eyes Randy sighed gently pulling Phil against him. "I can't Randy, I can't," He said softly before suddenly turning, climbing into Randy's lap he began kissing him franticly pulling the bigger man's shirt off he nipped and licked at the warm flesh as it was exposed.

"Phil.." Randy groaned as the smaller man moved in his lap.

"Please," came the hissed response against his lips. "Please,"

Randy stared up into Phil's pleading green eyes then with a sigh gently placed his hands on the smaller man's hips rolling him to his back he slowly pulled Phil's shirt off before lowering his mouth to one nipple. He sucked the pert bud into his mouth scrapping his teeth across it, while his hand roamed down cupping his lover between his legs rubbing gently through the denim material.

Phil gasped his eyes fluttering shut as he arched into Randy's touch. "Oh...emm fuck me," He whimpered.

"Okay, I will just give it a few, I want you to enjoy this," Randy whispered against Phil's inked chest listening to the smaller man's heart slamming against his ribs as he slowly undid the offending jeans then slid his hand with in stroking the hard flesh waiting with in.

As soon as Randy's fist closed around his cock he forgot everything but the feelings of pleasure racing through his body, he moaned withering on the bed bucking his hips into the rough hand, crying out when teeth found his flesh. "Oh god, Randy please," He moaned shaking as he felt like he was coming apart groaning when Randy pulled away he looked up panting for air.

Randy smiled softly undressing himself then finished removing Phil's clothes. He streached out next to his lover, slowly trailing a hand down the heaving chest and stomach. He paused over the words straight edge tracing them lightly with his fingers.

Phil whimpered. "Randall, come on please," He moaned.

"Shhh, in a minute, he said kissing Phil's temple then slowly down his neck shoulders stomach, stopping at each nipple to lavish them, grinning at the cries and pleading coming from the Raven haired man beneath him. "I'm going to make you scream Phillip," He said gently.

"Don't call me that," He whined.

"Why not," He dropped his hand lower touching the cock straining there fore attention.

"oh uh..." Phil panted his green eyes wide as the hand slowly dipped lower flicking at his tight pucker. "oh fuck Randy please please," he whined.

Randy grinned and shifted around stretching out on top of Phil, he hooked both legs of the man and slowly pressed against his entrance. "Do you want me?" He whispered in Phil's ear.

"Yes," Phil hissed trying to get some leverage so he could feel the bigger man inside of him again.

"You need to give me something," He whispered still teasing the smaller man.

Green eyes snapped open and gazed up at Randy. "What?" he asked his voice shaking.

Randy grinned slowly pulling away from the smaller man's body grinning at the whine from his throat. "For every piece of information I'll give you pleasure," he responded calmly.

Phil panted softly. "That's not fair!" He whined.

"Shh, I'm going to get some stuff don't move," Randy said gently kissing Phil again getting lost in the kiss for the moment groaning softly as their tongues dueled. When he pulled away Phil tried to follow him then let out a growl and flopped back on the bed panting.

"Your an asshole Randall," he grumbled.

"Yep, that's me," Randy padded into the bathroom returning shortly with some lotion. "This should ease some things," He said with a smile laying on the bed beside Phil. "Now what will you give me?" He asked softly.

"I can't," He whimpered gasping when Randy's fingers just barley touched his cock. "Randal..."

"One small detail," he whispered against Phil's ear.

Phil groaned softly closing his eyes thinking, the image of his attacker coming up in his mind, the only thing that kept him from breaking down was Randy's insistent hand on him. "Dark hair," he groaned out.

Randy grinned. "Very good," He whispered fileing that information away as he moved ontop of Phil, lubing himself up he very slowly pushed in. "What else?" He asked.

Phil groaned his green eyes popping open. "I..oh god I..." he whimpered bucking his hips trying to get Randy to move.

"Hair length?" Randy asked moving just a little.

"Oh god fuck, long hair Randy, oh please no more, please your killing me,"

Randy sighed softly tempted to continue his new method of interigation then sighed softly and kissed Phil Deeply ramming home swallowing his cries as he did so. Phils fingers dug into his shoulders pulling him close as they now moved as one. "Oh god," Randy panted.

"Randall oh god Randall I ..fuck don't stop, don't stop," Punk panted rocking his hips up into the other man's hard thrusts.

"I won't," Randy groaned sliding a hand between them stroking Phil's dripping cock in time with his thrusts. "Come for me baby, come on," He panted.

"Oh fuck..fuck fuck," He groaned loudly shuddering. "Randy, Randy oh god Randy," He moaned thrashing on the bed in the throes of passion.

"That's it," Randy whispered against Phil's lips thrusting in deeply. "Come on," He growled out.

His green eyes went wide and a long drawn out moan escaped his throat as he shook, shuddering against Randy before he cried out coming apart as he came hard.

Randy kept thrusting a few more times holding Phil close as he followed his lover into his orgasm, spilling with in the pulsating body underneath him. He slumped slowly to the side pulling out of the smaller man, as he pulled him close. "Emmm," He panted into the raven haired man's ear.

Phil slumped down slowly his eyes sliding closed as he shook softly clinging to Randy whimpering softly now and again his green eyes studying the darkness behind his eyelids as sleep slowly claimed him.

0000000000000

"_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout," Phil sang softly watching the huge smile on the little girls face as she imiated his hand motions._

_"Went up the water spout," he continued. "Down came the rain, and washed the spider out..." He waved his hands grinning as the girl giggled at his exaterated movements._

_"Out came the sun," Up went his arms. "And dried up all the ran, and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again," He concluded grinning when she clapped her hands cheerfully._

_"Again!" She said bouncing on her toes._

_He laughed. " I've done it 4 times," He responded._

_"AGAIN!" She said louder this time._

_"How about Baby bumble bee?" He asked still laughing he could feel Chris watching him._

_"Don't know dat one," She responded._

_He grinned and clasped his hands in front of himself. "I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee, won't my mommy be so proud of me, bringing home a baby bumble bee won't my mommy be so proud of me," He grinned watching her imatate his hand motions again. "OUCH IT STUNG ME!" he cried watching her jump and giggle._

_"Ooooh I'm smashing up the baby Bumble be," He made smashing motions with his hands. "Won't my mommy be so proud of me, Oh I'm smashing up the baby bumble be, won't my mommy be so proud of me," He laughed as she nodded her head. "Ewwww...look at the mess," He wiggled his fingers as she giggled._

_He was about to start on the third and final verse grinning as he moved his hands to wipe them on his jeans._

_"Alanna!" Sam's voice grated on his nerves and the little girl jumped looking over at her mother. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked._

_"I was singing wit mr. Punk," She said sweetly._

_Sam gave Punk a look that said if looks could kill he would be very much dead, he returned the look._

_"You shouldn't be hanging out with hooligans now come along," She said dragging the little girl away. Punk watched them go a small smile on his face as a hand came up and waved goodbye to him. He waved back then sighed shaking his head._

"_What on earth were you doing?" Chris asked walking over handing Punk a Diet Pepsi._

_"She was all alone and crying, I had no clue were her parents were," he responded. "I wanted her to stop crying,"_

_"You looked like you were having fun," He responded._

_He shrugged. "Sure I guess, she's a kid, I'm not gonna hold her father's stupidty against her."_

_"Ah," Jericho responded with a nod. "Oh, Jess invited you to dinner tonight,"_

_"Okay," he said with a grin._

_"Get those preverted thoughts out of your mind!" He snapped._

_Phil laughed doubling over, Chris just shook his head. "Looser,"_

_"Yeah I know, but you like it,"_

_"Oh my god Colts right you are disturbed."_

_"I still have those handcuffs,"_

_"Oh my god stop it I'm married,"_

_"So,"_

_Chris shoved him shaking his head. "Come on, lets get out of here," He said._

_"Yeah, okay." he said following after the blond still laughing to himself._

TBC.

A/N: You HAVE NO idea how hard that Sex scene was for me to write today LMAO! While writing it, I had to stare at a picture of Phil's attacker because I didn't know how MUCH information I was actually going to give away when I started the scene! LOL enjoy! Read and review its the Life blood. __


	14. Bumble bee gone

_He'd fallen asleep sitting up again, he could feel it in his back and his neck, but he was pretty sure right then and there he was not sitting up. He slowly opened his eyes to the world only to see the back end of his Cubs hat. "em," he coughed and slowly pushed it up turning his head slowly he realized he was alone n the room. His roommate had taken his leave. He sighed softly shaking his head, it'd been weird last night sharing with Orton after all these years. He tried to think on it, he didn't really HATE Randy anymore, he disliked him._

_He sighed tossing his head from side to side looking around as he tried to figure out what had woken up. Jumping when a knock rang through the room he turned towards the door yawning, getting out of bed cussing softly as he went._

_He yanked the door open and looked at the man standing on the other side of the door. "What do you want?" He snipped pissed off at being woken up from what little sleep he managed to get. No answer unless you counted the fist to his face..._

Phil jerked awake blinking rapidly as he stared at the ceiling above his head. He could hear Randy's heart beat. He shifted blinking he looked around, he could feel those hands on him, hitting him. He shuddered and suddenly yanked himself out of the bed rushing into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Phil?" Randy's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," He said. "I need a shower," he said turning on the hot water before stepping in biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Phil," Randy said looking at the clock. "Its 3 in the morning," He sighed as the water turned on, he leaned his head against the door listening to the sounds of water on skin. "Phil," He repeated.

He soaped the rag and began scrubbing at his skin whimpering, tears broke free of his green eyes. He braced himself against the wall and let his mind break just a little.

_

"_Phil...Philly..." The sing songy voice came from downstairs, he jerked awake blinking the sleep from his eyes instantly. A door somewhere in the house slammed and he flung his feet to the floor. He moved quickly through his room, dodging things on the floor with practice then froze like a deer in the headlights in his doorway._

_"Philly," A pause. "DAMN IT PHILLIP Get yer ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" The voice snarled up along his spine freezing his brain._

_He slowly gently shut the door to his room before flinging himself across the room, his heart slamming into his ribcage as if it were going to leap free. "fuck fuck fuck," he whispered trying to figure out what he could have done wrong today to warrant the anger burning downstairs._

_"PHILLIP!" Came the sharp yell and the thud of feet on stairs. "Yer just making it worse boy,"_

_He stared at the window, it'd be easier to not be here, but if he wasn't here, he'd go after Shaylene or mom. He groaned trying to think, he chomped on his bottom lip twisting it between his teeth before he made his way back towards the door. "Time to face the piper, his hand drifted to the baseball bat Colt had given him last week, after he'd shown up with bruises on his face again. He picked it up, the weight giving him bravery._

_The door thudded. "Philly, open up son I just wanna talk, up close and personal," The monster called._

_He swallowed reaching out slowly but before his hand could make contact the door slammed open and the monster strode inside. "There you are boy," it growled._

_"What?" He asked holding the bat in clenched fists._

_"I just wanna talk awhile boy," The voice was soothing false._

"_Talk from there," He whispered hopefully._

_A smirk pulled the monstrous face into even more terrifying angles. "come here boy," The hand reached out, he swung the bat and it was across the room and those hands were digging into his flesh. The smell of whiskey washed over him and he fought the urge to gag. "What am I going to do with you Boy? Trying to hit yer old man like that,"_

_He closed his eyes, he knew this wasn't going to be a talk, he knew this was going to be..._

Randy had listened to the shower for almost an hour, he sighed wondering if he'd pushed the older man to far. He closed his eyes and pulled himself off the bed walking over to the door knocking. "Phil," He said slowly.

Silence met his call, the water was still running, he reached down trying the door knob, thanking god that Phil hadn't locked it, he slowly pushed the door open half expecting a kick to the face for interfering. What met his eyes though was a shock, Phil was curled on the floor against the far wall holding his head rocking back and forth slowly, his tattooed fingers twisting in his hair. "Phil,"

The lean frame jerked but no sounds came from him. Randy moved forward slowly kneeling down. "Phil," He reached out and slowly touched an inked shoulder and that's when all hell broke loose. Phil kicked out, swung out, an animalistic sound escaping his throat as he attacked Randy with everything he had.

Randy struggled to defend himself with out hurting the older man. "Phil, Phil stop," he cried.

Phil struggled thrashing violently whimpering and crying out. "Let me go, let me go," He sobbed shuddering.

"Phil its Randy," He snapped shaking the smaller man a little he froze when green eyes locked on him, they were gone, his pupils dilated. "Shit, are you even awake?" He questioned not expecting an answer.

Phil blinked slowly still starring at Randy then suddenly went limp trembling he huddled in Randy's arms. "I'm sorry, I thought, I thought you were..." His voice faded out but he heard what the smaller man said.

"Jesus," Randy whispered helping Phil to his feet guiding him to the bed. He helped him into some clean clothes and laying down. "Its okay, I won't let him near you," Randy said smoothing Phil's hair.

Phil stared at him. "You can't stop him, he's always here." He whispered. "All around me," he groaned rolling onto his side as Randy sat there rubbing the boney back.

He waited till he was sure Phil was asleep before he fished the other man's cell phone going through the names til he found the one he was looking for. He hit call not even caring what time it was.

Several rings and finally a sleepy voice came over the line. "Phil...do you have any idea what god awful time it is?"

"Almost 5 in the morning," Randy rumbled.

Silence met his announcement then slowly. "Orton?"

"Yeah,"

"Why are you calling on Phil's phone?"

"He needs friends,"

"Yeah, well that isn't you," Came the sharp angry response. 

"No, its probably not, he needs you."

"Yeah, I'll just jump on the next flight out to wherever the hell you guys are," Came the snide response.

"Good, I'll get the ticket," Randy responded.

"Did you forget I no longer work for the E?" he asked.

"No, I'll clear it with Hunter," He responded.

"I'm sure you will," a sigh came from the other end. "What's going on?"

"You know what happened to him?" He asked figuring the man's best friend knew everything.

"Of course I do, he's my fucking best friend you asshole," Came the sharp as a dagger response. "You know the one who was there for him when you ripped his fucking heart out,"

"Colt.."

"NO! You want my help yer going to listen to this!" Came the quick cutting off. "You fucking broke him, because you couldn't keep it in your god damn fucking pants. He tried to move on but, every time I thought he was you some how shoved it into his motherfucking face!"

"I'm sorry,"

"That ain't going to be enough," Colt continued. "He tried to move on with a couple of people, but his damn mind was always on you, even before you two dated he was on you," he snorted. "Fuck," he sighed loudly. "What's going on?" he asked he was still angry but Phil was more important then his hatred for his best friends love interest.

"I'm not sure, but I think compounding with what happened to him a couple weeks ago he's having nightmares about his uh childhood," He said slowly.

"No," Colt responded. "Not his child hood, his dad," He responded.

"Yeah," Randy responded.

"Yeah, he did that after you broke up with him too, call Jericho, get me my flight I'll be there as soon as I can,"

"Will meet you in Memphis go to the airport as soon as you can, there will be a ticket waiting for you,"

"First class," Randy could hear the smirk in colts voice, he let out a sigh.

"Yeah, first class." He responded before hanging up Phil's phone.

Randy sighed rubbing at his face before he laid Phil's phone down and went to call Hunter, shit was getting complicated. Hell, when they'd been together the first time he'd just excepted Phil didn't sleep, he'd never really pushed the other man to tell him why.

_Phil was seated on a crate by himself comic book in hand, reading a diet Pepsi leaned against his knee. He was reading or trying to, in truth he was looking just over the top of the page at Randy playing with his daughter. Colt would smack him, Jericho would yell at him. What amused him is it appeared Alanna was trying and failing to teach her Daddy the Bumble bee song he'd taught her a few weeks ago._

_He shook his head. "Dumbass," He mumbled as looked back at his comic he actually had gotten quite absorbed in the comic book when he felt a little hand tug on him. He slowly lowered the book looking at the little girl with Viper blue eyes. "Yeah?"_

_"Mr. Punk?" She asked that sweetness jarring to his senses. "Mr. Punk what happens after you smash up the baby Bumble bee?" she asked._

_Punk blinked looking past her to Randy who was watching him silently but saying nothing about his daughter interacting with his ex. "Uh..." he was at a loss of what to do, his green eyes darted searching for Jericho, or Colt both who were conspicuously absent. This is gonna hurt. "you want me to teach you and yer Daddy?" he asked._

_She nodded. "Peas," She said and he fought the laugh that bubbled in his throat at her way of talking._

_He sighed in a long suffering way and closed his comic book and got up. "Fine fine, come on," he said and with out thinking offered his hand._

_She grinned and made a very happy sound grabbing his hand she dragged him over to where Randy was sitting. Oh Jericho was gonna Kill him._

_"So you smash the Bumble bee up, then what happens?" Randy asked calmly not making eye contact._

_Punk gritted his teeth but said nothing for a minute before he started singing the third verse watching Alanna who watched him raptly, her eyes narrowed as she concentrated. She had definitely taken more after her father then mother thank god._

_What seemed like hours of the two men talking through the little girl before she finally fell asleep, the girl giving into her tiredness was a relief to Phil as he yanked himself to his feet._

_"Punk," Randy's voice stopped his escape plan._

_"Yeah?" he answered why oh why the fuck did he answer._

_"I'm sorry," He paused. "I'm sorry I fucked everything up,"_

_Phil turned his chance to stab the knife home, twist it, break something in the Viper. He leaned in close his mouth next to the cup of the Apex Predators ear. "I knew," He whispered. "I knew you were cheating on me, I knew you were going to leave me," he paused._

_"How,"_

_He held up a finger. "I hoped, you would do the right thing, and then..." He snorted. "She called me, your little bitch, called me and told me she was pregnant with your baby and I needed to do the right thing and leave you," He growled. "You were mine first Randall,"_

_"I had to do the right thing!"_

_Phil jerked back his face a mask as he glared down at him. "The right thing, would have been NOT to cheat on me," He said turning and stalking away his shoulder stiff but straight. He would not look back, he had closed the book on that chapter._

___

Jericho took forever to get there but when he did he went to Phil who had jerked back awake while Randy was waiting and had wanted nothing to do with the bigger man. When Jericho sat on the edge of the bed, Randy watched something he never wanted to see again, Phil fell apart sobbing hysterically clinging to the blond.

"Hey, Hey Punk its okay," Jericho said trying to calm the younger man down. "Come on its okay,"

Phil's head jerked back and forth in denial. "No its not," he said. "I'm a weak fucking fool,"

"Now why do you say that?" Jericho asked.

"I love him," He whispered.

"Who?"

"Randy, my Dad..." he sighed weakly.

"Yeah, I know." he said.

"I'm still weak," Phil mumbled leaning against Jericho.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I want to tell you," Green eyes darted to Randy. "And Randy who did this, but..I'm scared." He whispered.

"Will you tell us if Colts here?" Randy asked suddenly.

Green eyes darted to his face, then away he was obviously thinking on this then he nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

Jericho looked to Randy but neither said anything for a long time. "Okay," Jericho said smiling a little. "Sounds like a plan,"

"We have a problem..."

"What?"

"I may have pushed him to far,"

"God damn it, what's happening."

"He's with Orton and Jericho...Their waiting on Colt,"

"Do you think he's going to talk?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Fuck,"

"What do I do?"

"..."

"Well?"

"This was all your plan,"

"YOU fucking backed me on it! What do I fucking do?"

"I guess you go to jail,"

"And what stops me from telling them you had a hand in it?"

"And what did I do exactly?"

"You fucked with his drug test at the hospital,"

"Fuck you, this was all you, you wanted him gone, I just tried to help it happen, you should of fucking killed him that night in the room."

"Yeah,"

"What are you, I wasn't serious,"

"Yeah, well maybe I should make good on my promise to him then,"

"Fuck...hello? Hello! FUCK!"

TBC...

A/N: Well, as much as I hate to say this, I think Only in my mind may be coming to a conclusion here soon. I'm not certain because though Phil's gonna spill, there's more to tell. Also I wanna thank you guys for helping keep me in line, I had someone tell me that something early on better not be a plot hole and to be truthful with out that review it probably would have become one. Thank you. So will see won't we XD! Read and Review They are the life blood of this fic. 


	15. Oh the Mistakes we've made

A/N: You guys are gonna straight up KILL me for this chapter LMAO! And if anyone is confused at WHY this chapter went up 2 times its cause I wrote only that first little flash back first, then posted it because like I said at the end I'm leaving on Vacation and as soon as I posted it I was like OMG No I can do so much more and so I did, Enjoy! 

_He ran, he ran and ran and ran till he couldn't run anymore, his heart pounding in his chest, sweat burning his eyes. He stumbled to a stop and slumped against a tree. His hands scrap and sting on the rough bark as his knees hit the grass and he barley catches himself before he empties the contents of his stomach into the grass, watching the greasy white foam of his stomach acid slide away through the grass._

_His ribs and chest heave followed by his stomach as again he gags up more of the vile fluid, this time small flecks of brown are mixed into it. He slowly wipes his mouth and crawled away a few feet slumping down. This is when he notices his hands are bleeding as are his knees. Miles ago, when he'd gone to far already he'd tripped over his own feet, he could still feel the grind of the gravel path slicing through his hands and knees._

_He leaned his back against the tree, sucking air into his starving lungs, his eyes closing out the world, he could see his heart beat in the pulse of red light behind his sealed lids. The mental images flashing through his head. It had been a moment slip, they'd entered the room moments apart, and 20 minutes later he'd fled, not believing what they'd done. He could still feel Randall's fingers on his skin, his mouth on his neck._

_The feel of him inside himself, he hated himself, he felt dirty, filthy how could he give in so easy. He beat his head lightly off the tree behind him, cussing himself out mentally. He could just sleep here next to the tree. But, he knew better, he needed to talk to someone, anyone. He took another deep breath and fished his Cell phone from with in his shorts pocket. He doesn't even have to look to dial, he just does it on instinct. The phone shakes in his hand as he holds it against his ear, he can hear his blood rushing from his heart to his head, he's over done it._

_"Hello?"_

_"I..." he can't finish the sentence, what he's done catches in his throat, burns like acid, he feels wetness on his face and his stomach turns, he sits up and heaves into the grass again, nothing but spittle passes his lips before he slumps down on the grass. He gets himself into a semblance of control again and finally finishes his sentence. "I fucked up,"_

_"Punk?"_

_"Yeah," his throat is raw, sore painful. "I..I did something real bad Colt," he said weakly._

_"What did you do Phil?" Oh the pretenses were gone, Colt knew the score._

_"I slept with him," He didn't need to clarify who him was at all, not for his best friend. Silence met his admittance. "Colt?"_

_"Jesus," Came the response soft but sharp._

_"It just happened," he whispered again taking a deep breath._

_"Oh you just walked into the room, tripped and fell on his dick?" Came the response, no anger just disappointment._

_"No, were were talking, and..."_

_"Yeah I know, one thing led to another," he responded._

_"yeah," He sighed softly rubbing his face, it was cold, clammy to the touch, yeah he'd over done it. "What do I do?"_

_"Same thing you did the last time you slipped up, go back to the room and act as if nothing happened," He responded._

_He let out a long drawn out painful sigh._

_"Phil, if you continue down this path your just looking to get hurt," He said slowly._

_"I know," He said slowly. "Okay, I can do this," He finished. "Thanks Colt,"_

_"No problem, call any time,"_

_"You know I will now right?" he laughed which made Colt laugh._

_"As long as you leave the Dildo's at home this time,"_

_"Awww, but we were gonna have so much fun," He grinned._

_"Ew, no icky," The other man laughed. "Goodnight Phil,"_

_"Night," He closed his phone and remained where he was seated until a cop told him to move along. He slowly got up, his legs shaky from the strain. Instead of running this time he slowly walked back towards the hotel. He'd made loops around the park across the street, how many he wasn't sure he didn't rightly care either. He pushed through the turning door and made his way to the elevator._

_Once on his floor he paused outside his room, the eery feeling of being watched burning into the back of his head. He lifted his gaze from the card key in his hand to scan the hallway. He nearly jumped out of his shoes as the door snapped open._

_"Hey," Cena said with one of his patent brilliant smiles as Randy followed him out. "You wanna come with and hang out?" He asked._

_His eyes darted to Randy's face, and he could see just the slightest shake of his head. "Yeah, right like I wanna hang out with a bunch of idiots getting drunk," he snipped shoving past Cena and Randy and going directly to the shower, do not pass go, do not collect 200 Dollars. _

Phil looked up at Randy from where he sat on the chair in the locker room, the circles under his eyes were darker then ever. He sighed softly. "I should of gone out with you and John that night,"

"Yeah," Randy asked looking at him. "That's not yer scene is it?" He asked.

"No, no its not but maybe none of this would of happened if I'd gone with," he said looking down again.

"Look, Colt and Chris are gonna stay with you," He said.

Phil drew a knee up looking at Randy. "Its not that, I know they'll be with me, and all its just," he sighed.

"Phil I'll be gone till Monday that's all, okay I have to go." Randy cut him off. "I promise I'll call every day,"

He nodded picking at the hole in the knee of his jeans, before he nodded. "Okay," He said softly before looking down.

Randy sighed softly moving closer. "Phil," he tilted his chin up.

Phil arched an eyebrow looking at him silently for several long minutes. "yeah?" He finally asked.

"I know what she did to you, to us in the past," he said calmly his blue eyes studying the depths of Phil's green. "And she will never come between us again."

"Okay," he said softly.

Randy smiled and kissed Phil softly before pulling away brushing a few loose locks of dark hair away. "You need to cut yer hair again," He said.

Phil snorted and nodded. "Yeah, but you always liked pulling my hair," He said grinning that crooked little smile of his.

"Yah, I do" he said sliding his fingers into the older man's hair and doing just that. "I love pulling your hair," he said kissing him again.

"alright lover boys," Jericho broke in. "Time to get going,"

"yay," Punk said softly.

"I'll call you tonight okay," Randy soothed.

Phil nodded slowly. "Okay," He said softly. "I'll be waiting with abated breath,"

"So gay Phil, So gay," Randy laughed.

"Not yer line Randall,"

"Bite me Phillip,"

The two men glared at each other for a minute then leaned in to kiss again. "Orton!" Colt snapped. "Go already before you miss your damn flight,"

Randy sighed looked over Phils shoulder at Colt for a second and just to spite him, he wrapped his hand around the back of Phil's neck and kissed the other man hungerly. "3 days," He whispered against Phil's lips and slipped out of the room past the two other men.

"Really really don't wanna watch that Phil," Colt said.

"Then don't watch," Phil said trying to make a joke but the way he looked down showed he wasn't happy.

"So whose hungry?" Chris asked arching an eyebrow.

"You buying Money bags?" Colt asked grinning when Phil laughed.

"Sure why not," He said waving his hand. "Come on I'm starving, lets go eat."

"Fuck there you are,"

"hmmm,"

"What the fuck do you think your doing just leaving me like that!"

"I didn't do shit, I'm just watching,"

"Yeah, I can fucking see that, your not laying another hand on him,"

"Oh chickening out now are you?"

"No...I just, I."

"Then shut up, He's gonna spill soon, we were lucky Sammie gave her darling husband a ring when she did,"

"..."

"What?"

"You did that?"

"Yep,"

"Fuck,"

"Shut up,"

The two men stood silently as Phil, Jericho and Colt walked by, the bigger of the two men smirked when Punk looked at him then quickly away moving so Jericho was between him and the other man.

"Fucking chicken shit,"

"Yeah, Chicken shit...come on lets uh go,"

"Yeah, yeah come on, I gotta plan,"

_

_Punk sat silently backstage he was hot, and tired waiting for his damn check so he and Colt could get the fuck out of there._

_"Hey, yer still here?"_

_"Yeah, waiting on my check," he snorted._

_"Oh, didn't they tell you they mail the check home?" Orton asked with a laugh._

_He blinked looking at the other man before shaking his head. "No," he sighed softly._

_"Yeah, all the uh second hand guys get checks in the mail," He laughed._

_"Well fuck," He sighed looking around for Colt who seemed to have hit it off with some blond Bimbo. "Double well fuck,"_

_Randy snorted with laughter. "Well, that was creative, what's up?" he asked._

_He waved towards his friend. "No clue how I'm getting home now," he sighed._

_"I'll give you a ride," Randy offered._

_He tilted his head looking at him suspiciously then shrugged. "Yeah, sure why not." He waved his hand and singled he was leaving to Colt who just waved him away. "Such a great friend," He sighed._

_Randy chuckled and shrugged. "Come on, car's this way...you look fucking uncomfortable in that shit,"_

_"Yeah I am," he said with a snort._

_Randy laughed and walked towards his car unlocking the trunk he dumped his bag in it, before unlocking the doors. "Hop in,"_

_Punk paused looking thoughtful before letting out a sigh before getting into the car._

_"So where to?" Randy asked starting the engine._

_Punk looked over at him. "5__th__," he responded._

_"Alright, just direct me where to turn," _

___

_His lips tasted like Diet Pepsi, and Sugar Punk hadn't been wrong when he'd said Diet Pepsi had more Sugar. Punk let a soft groan escape his lips as Randy's fingers wrapped in his hair. This was happening all way to fast, he'd asked Randy up to his place it was late, he meant for Randy to crash on his Sofa._

_But here he was crashing on his bed, with him wrapped around him. "Fuck," He panted as Randy ground up against him sucking on one nipple ring then the other. Those lips were like Poison against his skin. "Fuck,"_

_"Punk," Randy groaned rolling the smaller man on to his back pressing up against him. "God," he racked his nails down tattooed flesh. "You are fucking amazing,"_

_Punk laughed tossing his head back, arching his back naked flesh slipping across naked flesh. "If you don't do something amazing soon here Randell I'm going to explode."_

_Randy chuckled and leaned down claiming his mouth, and with one slow but smooth motion he surged inside of his new found lover. Holding the smaller body which tensed, staring down into bright green eyes that went wide with the suddenness of it._

_"oh..." Escaped pierced lips as they began to move together, deep powerful thrusts moving him quickly towards the edge. "come on," he panted._

_"I'm here, I'm here," Randy panted against his skin thrusting fast, and deep rubbing against that amazing spot deep inside. "Oh god so tight,"_

_Punk cried out shuddering his body tensing as Randy's seed pumped out into him. "Shit," He gasped panting._

_"Emmm," Randy groaned sucking on his neck nipping his flesh._

_He curled up against the younger man, sleep already claiming him, when he woke in the morning he was alone, and he had to know even then, this was the beginning of one fucked up relationship._

___

TBC...__

  
>AN: So I'm going on Vacation starting the 13, and i'll be back the 18th, during this time I'm hoping to see Punk not once but twice. Gonna be in San Deigo, both for Comic-Con and for that Following Tuesday's Smackdown taping. So, I'm gonna give you this little tidbit in hopes that it will tide you over till I get back, and refreshed with all sorts of Evil Goodness.


	16. The truth Revealed

A/N: So I'm back from my Vacation and I find out I'm moving again in like a week and a half. I hate my dad's job sometimes. :( Anyways, if anyone missed it! The first chapter of "Life before I lost you," The prequal to "Only in my mind" Has been posted. Looking forward to see what you guys think. Anyways enough blathering, here's the latest update of "only in my mind"

**

Phil stared silently at his plate of food, Jericho was off shooting one of his interviews, you know because he wasn't back, Phil rolled his eyes trying not to laugh, he glanced at Colt who arched an eyebrow questioningly, and quickly tried to eat the food, breaking up a piece of cheese he slowly ate it piece by piece.

Colt smiled shaking his head. "So are you done pretending to eat?" He asked.

"Can we go back to Randy's bus?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"No, we can not you need to be among people," Colt laughed.

"I hate people," Punk pointed out drawing another laugh from the other man.

"Do you wanna go run around the arena like the old days?" He asked.

Phil sighed he knew what he wanted, he wanted Randy to come back so he could feel safe and somewhat secure. Randy had called last night and it was obvious the bigger man was pissed off. He'd told Phil that Sam had called saying Alanna was ill, which was a lie. She had called him home so she could serve him with divorce papers.

While this made Phil happy, the next bit made him hurt for the man he loved. Sam was suing for full custody of their daughter. He knew how important the little girl was Randy, there were pictures of her all over his bus. He could hear the sadness in pain in the St. Louis natives voice as he told Phil all the details of his now impending divorce. And the details they broke Phil's heart.

Sam was accusing Randy of cheating on her with someone the entire time they were married. And technically he and Randy had only slept together 4 times in 3 years, once when he screwed up, and then...the 3 more recent occasions. But, yes any court would consider that cheating so Randy was pretty screwed. He sighed rubbing his face slowly glancing over at Colt.

"Yeah, sure come on...it'll get my mind off of-"

"Randy and the way he keeps fucking up your life?" Colt asked arching an eyebrow.

"He did not fuck up my life!" Phil snapped looking pissed.

"Oh no, he just you know, kick you in the head, put you in a fucking Coma, left you for his whore of a wife, uh drove you mental, convinced you to sleep with him, but hey were gonna forgive and forget everything just because he fucking came rushing to your rescue!" Colt snapped.

Phil stared at him gritting his teeth. "Fuck you," he snapped getting up and stalking away hoping Colt wouldn't follow him, right this second he needed to be alone. He stalked through the hallways then started running he didn't care where he went, he just needed to run off his anger.

**

_"Chris?" Phil called out in the dark. "Chris?" He called again when he got no answer._

_"Hmm?" Came the sleepy response in the dark, then slowly eyes opened. "What's up?" He asked._

_"I can't sleep," he said softly his brain was still going over what he'd said to Randy earlier.  
><em>_  
>"Oh," Chris slowly sat up leaning against the head board next to Phil studying the younger man. "What's bothering you?"<em>

_"I talked to Randy today," He said softly._

_Chris blinked looking at him fully. "What? Why would you do that?"_

_Phil sighed looking at his hands. "Alanna, she uh wanted me to teach her a song," he said slowly._

_Chris nodded, one of the reasons he felt for Punk was because, though he swore he'd never have kids, he didn't want kids, hated kids, he could never say no to a kid. "Ah, I see." He said calmly._

_Phil sighed pushing his hair back, "I..I told him everything," He closed his eyes letting his head fall back against the headboard._

_"Oh, and..." he trailed off._

_"It hurts," He closed his eyes tears running down his cheeks._

_"Shit, Phil," He sighed and wrapped his arms around him pulling the younger man closer. "Its okay, I know." he said gently._

_Phil just clung to the older blond silently shaking with his harsh sobs._

_"Hey, hey look at me." He said gently._

_Phil slowly looked up starring at up at the blond man. "You are a good man, you have done nothing wrong," he said gently. "You were the one who got hurt, not him, you do not need to feel sorry for him."_

_Phil blinked and nodded slowly. "I know, and I try its just,"_

_"Hard I know," Chris said with a chuckle.  
><em>_  
>"I need to move on," Phil said suddenly looking at Chris.<em>

_"Only when your ready," Chris laughed gently._

_Phil stared at him for several minutes silence filling the void between the two men, and with out fully thinking everything through, he kissed the blond._

**

"Hey," Jericho said walking up to Colt who was sitting there by himself reading a Comic book. "Where's Phil?" he asked.

Colt shrugged. "He got all butt hurt and took off," he responded.

Chris sighed rolling his eyes. "Great, I'll go find him, you really need to stop with the Anti Randy movement.."

"Can I help it if I don't like or trust the man who almost killed my best friend?" he asked.

Chris just shook his head and went in search of Punk, checking usually empty locking rooms even asking people like Stephanie if they'd seen the brunette. After searching for nearly 20 minutes Chris couldn't help but worry. He pulled his cell phone and dialed Phil's number only to have it go directly to voice mail.

"Fuck," He hung up and hurried back to where he'd left Colt who looked up.

"Find him?"

"No, and he's not answering his phone," Chris responded.

"That's normal," Colt shrugged.

Chris stared at Colt incredulously blinking. "Did you fucking forget WHY your here?" He asked.

Colt took a second then blinked. "Oh shit," He whispered getting up. "come on lets go bug Hunter, there's security Camera's all over this place," he said.

**

Phil came to slowly, his head ached, his eyes hurt. He stirred slowly the room was dark, quite empty. He slowly pushed himself to his feet moving around the small room, his now bare feet shifting over the rough hawed wood. His fingers trailing along the wooden wall. Where was he,"

He looked towards the window on the far side, his stomach twisting with anxiety. He moved slowly to it and looked out, all he could see was trees, and rocks and maybe water not to far away. He rubbed his face and turned to look around the room again.

"Hello?" He called out his head was buzzing he paused holding his skull trying to remember what had happened. He heard a thud somewhere in the house below him, making the walls vibrate. He stepped slowly towards what he thought was a door just as it swung open.

"Ah good your awake,"

Phil stumbled backwards his eyes wide terrified. "no,"

"Oh yes, you see I promised you, if you spoke up...I was gonna come back and kill you."

He backed up till his back hit the wall. " No, no I didn't say anything, I swear it."

"Your a lying piece of shit!" The man snapped stalking up to him and grabbing his face. "I swear I thought I beat some sense into you, but obviously I haven't!"  
>"no," He whimpered shaking in terror his green eyes wide and scared. "please, randy..." he cried.<p>

The man laughed softly leaning in closer. "There's no Randy to save you now," He laughed and punched him hard in the stomach before throwing him to the floor.

Hunter sighed as he waited for the technician to pull up the footage. "And this will show us every inch of the arena?" he asked.

"Yes sir," The man nodded and stepped back. "You click here to pick which Camera you wanna look at, and Fast forward and rewind are here," he said nervously.

Hunter nodded. "Alright, thank you." He said.

The man quickly left and Hunter turned to look at Colt and Jericho. "So, where do we start?"

"We were in catering, he got pissed and left through the right hand doors," Colt responded.

Hunter nodded and picked his camera, the three men sat silently following Punk through the hallway. When he was about 10 cameras from Catering he ran past a door which popped open and a man stepped out.

It was obvious the man called out something because Punk stopped and turned around looking confused, he said something and then all three men flinched violently as someone came up behind Punk and slammed something over his head dropping the smaller man to the floor.

"Son of a bitch," Hunter whispered.

"I'm gonna kill the king of dye jobs," Jericho hissed.

"I think we should call The Police," Colt said softly.

"And Randy," Jericho agreed watching as the two men quickly carted Punk off and out a door to the parking lot.

Hunter nodded getting to his feet rewinding the footage as if he coudln't believe what he'd seen. He hit a few keys and zoomed in on the attackers face. "I can't even..." He started.

"I know he's your friend man but..." Chris started.

"I'm gonna kick Nash's teeth down his throat," Hunter snapped. "Fucking call the police, I'll find out the numbers on his rental car," He stalked to his desk as Chris looked at Colt.

"I'll call the cops," Colt said.

"I'll get Randy..."

TBC...

A/N: Bwahahahahahahah! **Dies from fiendish laughter** You know what, I'm almost done with this FIC! BUT! There's more to this STORY! I'm totally righting a Sequel to this as well XD! Read, Review and Enjoy!


	17. The unraveling truth

A/N: How bad is it, that I'm totally making a sound track for this fic LMAO! Well, if anyone's interested I'll post it at the end of this fic. Anyways onwards and upwards and I now know where this story is going to end.

**

Phil sat leaning against the wall his head throbbing, his sides aching he could still taste the blood in his mouth. He wondered what Randy was doing right that moment. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around himself. He sniffed tasting blood again he glanced tiredly towards the door wondering where Nash was, When he'd come back to finish him off. He'd figured out sometime late last night that the water he'd seen in the distance was the ocean.

He pulled himself slowly painfully to his feet he limped to the window and looked out into the woods, there had to be a way out of this, there had to be a way back to the way things were meant to be. He rested his head on the windowsill as tears ran down his face.

**

_"I love you..."_

_"Emmm?"_

_"Did you hear me?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Okay," He sighed resting his head on Randy's shoulder as the Car drove through the night, it was nice to be just him and Randy. Cody and Ted had been around so much lately it had been a strain on their relationship._

"_You okay?" He sensed more then saw Randy glance at him in the darkness of the car. He let his eyes travel up to his face, studying it briefly in the flashes of headlights.  
><em>_  
>"Yeah, just.." he sighed softly wanting to tell Randy about the Phone call, wanting to ask him what he was going to do, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes. "Just tired,"<em>

_"Heh, yer match with Edge wear you out?" He asked._

"_yeah," He said around a yawn letting his eyes drift shut again._

_"I love you..."_

_He smiled as he drifted to sleep not worrying about the Phone call, not worrying about tomorrow, as long as he had Randy everything would be okay,_

Randy paced back and forth in the waiting room of the airport. He paused looking out at the plane, it would be a 4 hour flight to San Diego, where Phil was missing, had been missing for almost 20 hours now. His stomach twisted as he thought about that.

"Come on," he glanced at the board that said the flight would boared in another hour. He yanked his cell phone from his pocket checking for Texts and for the moment ignoring the ones from Sam, then quickly dieled Jericho's number.

"Hello?" Jericho's voice was tense and tired sounding.

"Any news?" He asked going back to pacing, ignoring the looks from other passengers.

"No, how goes getting a flight here?" Jericho asked there was a scuffling sound and the sound of a door shutting.

"Its not going, 3rd flight I've been bumped off today," He groaned rubbing his face tiredly.

"Shit hang on," There was more scuffeling and mumbled talking and then a rasping sound came over the phone.

"Randy?" Hunter's voice came over the line.

"Hey," He responded not sure why Jericho had put Hunter on.

"What Airport are you at?" He asked the sound of a phone beeping in the background echoed through.

"St. Louis International," He said.

"Alright," Silence more beeping and then grumbling, he was pretty sure he heard Stephanie's voice . "Okay, um...find someone that works there and have them take you to concourse 7-b" He said calmly.

"What for?" he asked.

"I just hired you a Privet jet now get here," He responded.

Randy blinked in shock and swallowed. "Thank you Hunter, I'll..uh."

"Just shut up and get your ass here now okay," He said.

Randy nodded then realized Hunter couldn't see him, he whirled around grabbing his bag off the floor. " I'm on my way," He said hurrying through the crowd in search of an employee. "Bye," He said hanging up as he found a young woman.

"Excuse me?" He said tapping her on the shoulder.

The woman sighed and turned around looking at Randy, she blinked at his size but remained professional. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, yes I'm trying to get to Concourse 7-b." He said quickly.

"Oh, well that's all the way on the other side of the airport, privet airlines," She sighed. "Let me call you a cart sir," She offered with a smile.

"Thank you, it would be very much appreciated," He responded she nodded and used a Walkie Talkie to get him the cart and soon he was being taken easily through the airport to where he needed to be.

The so called Privet jet wasn't the best, but he wasn't going to complain, the sooner he go to California, the sooner he could find Phil and make sure he was okay. He slumped in his seat on the plane closing his eyes as they waited for clearance to take off.

"Please be okay Phil, please," he whispered.

**

_Randy rushed through the backstage area, trying to hide his worry. He rounded the corner and stepped through the door to the trainers room. He stood there quietly, Phil was sitting on the end of one of the tables while Ed and Mike the EMT's checked him over, his lips were red with blood._

_"I bit my tongue guys I'm okay," Phil said slowly fighting the cough that was brewing in his chest again._

_"Are you Sure Mr. Brooks?" Mike asked checking him over the fake names dropped in what could be considered an emergency situation and a wrestler coughing up blood was an emergency situation._

_Phil nodded unable to talk as he was trying to swallow the cough._

_Mike looked at Ed who shrugged. "With out an X-ray I can't be sure," he sighed._

_Mike sighed and looked back at Phil. "Do you have someone to keep an eye on you,"_

_Phil opened his mouth to speak and started coughing again when Randy spoke up. "yeah, uh I can keep an eye on him."_

_Every eye in the room turned and focused on the Legend killer who stepped further into the room. "Were sharing a room tonight," He said calmly. "I'll keep an eye on him."_

_Mike and Ed turned their gaze back to Phil who was starring at Randy. The smaller man licked his lips then nodded slowly. "Okay, yeah that's fine." he managed getting up slowly. "I need my stuff out of the dressing room."_

_"I'll get it, you stay here," Randy said and was gone again before anyone could or would argue. He was okay, that's all that mattered when he'd seen the man struggling to breath, and the blood his heart had stopped. He was sure Hunter was going to be pissed at him yet again for being an idiot, but he'd deal with it._

_He made it into the Locker room and found Phil's stuff with John Morrisons help and then quickly took his leave before he got run into by Hunter who had to be pissed off. He gathered up Phil, helping him into a T-shirt and out to the car._

_"Why," Phil started then paused. "Why are you helping me?"_

_"I owe you," He pointed out._

_"For a damn one night stand?" Phil snapped anger evident in his voice._

_Randy sighed and looked out at the road as he drove towards the hotel not saying anything in response._

_**_

The room was quite for the most part as the 4 human beings with in poured over the footage silently. The police were doing the same thing, but Stephanie had gotten the idea that maybe fresh eyes could see what everyone seemed to be missing. Who was the second man, who had distracted Phil so that Nash could grab him.

Neither Colt or Chris had slept and everyone knew Randy hadn't slept either sense the news had reached him in St. Louis. Colt let out a huff and sat back starring at the screen. "Nothing, its like Nash didn't give two shits if we saw who he was, but.."

"The other guy was keeping his face hidden," Chris finished which Colt nodded to.

"Nobody was even supposed to be using that room," Hunter spoke up. "So we can't even find out who used that room that night." He pushed his fingers through his hair.

Stephanie sighed rubbing his shoulder. "Will find Phil I'm sure we will,"

"And if Nash killed him?" Colt spoke up his anger rising ignoring Chris's hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't,"

"Yeah we don't know that Phil could be laying somewhere dead at the bottom of a lake somewhere!" he snapped.

"He hasn't even been missing a day yet-"

"The fucker already beat the shit out of him once! What now he's gonna ALMOST fucking kill him!" Colt yelled getting up. "I'm going for a walk," he grumbled and stalked out slamming the door behind him.

Hunter sighed rubbing his forehead. "I really had no idea Kevin had this in him," He said slowly.

"None of us did," Stephanie responded. "I'm gonna go get some Coffee does anyone else want some?"

"I'd rather have a stiff drink," Chris mumbled. "But a Coffee will do for now," he concluded.

Stephanie nodded slowly and looked at Hunter who nodded. "I'll help you Steph," He said getting to his feet and following her out leaving Chris alone with all the footage of the abduction of one of his closest friends.

"What did they do with you Phil," He mumbled softly jumping when there was a knock on the door.

Figuring it was Stephanie and Hunter back with the coffee's he got to his feet and went to the door opening it. Blinking in surprise he stared at the other man. "What are you doing here?"

"I..I uh need to talk to someone," he said quickly. "Its about Punk,"

Chris froze and grabbed the younger man by the front of his shirt. "Get in here now," He said hauling him into the room and shoving him down onto the couch. "Spill now, what do you know,"

David Otunga looked up slowly uncertainly. "More then I Should I'm sure," he said softly nervously. "Am I going to loose my job over this?"

"If you had a hand in the beating and now kidnapping of Phil then yer gonna loose more then just yer damn job!" Chris snapped.

He shook his head. "No no I never had any hand in any of that," he said quickly. "I just...I just found out about all of it because I think I over hear a phone conversation I shouldn't of," He said softly.

"With who?" he asked sighing as the door opened and Stephanie and Hunter came back in both looking confused.

"John," he said slowly.

"Lots of Johns in the world Otunga which one,"

He sighed softly wringing his hands nervously. "Laurintis," he said softly.

**

The door slammed open and Phil jerked awake, he hadn't ment to fall asleep, but he hurt everywhere, and sleep was his only escape from the pain at the moment. He lay on the filthy blanket that had been thrown on the floor for him. At least he'd been afforded that kindness, his eyes didn't immediately focus on the man who came into the room but just past him to the door that was still hanging open.

If he could get past the man and out the door, he could maybe get away. He left his tired eyes drift to the man and he stiffened. "YOU!" He snarled. "I knew you had a hand in this you...you,"

A metal tray smacked the floor in front of him, the smell of food hitting his mostly empty stomach. "Shut up, Brooks you've ruined my life for long enough so I'm ruining yours for good," he smirked crouching down on level that snide oh so knowing look on his face. "Obviously, having you beaten to with in an inch of your life and then fudging the drug tests weren't enough to get you fired," he smirked. "So I guess I'll just have to kill you," he laughed. "Now, eat up." he rose to his feet and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Phil slumped back down on the blanket starring at the door silently breathing heavily he slowly pulled the tray closer to himself, he wrinkled his nose but quickly ate the food, he needed his strength if he was going to survive this, and then his eyes landed on the heavy metal tray, his eyes slid to the window and a smile spread across his face.

He got to his feet slowly and pulled the blanket off the floor wrapping the tray in it he, limped to the window and pressed his makeshift window breaker against the glass, then pulled back and smacked it into the glass, grinning when he was rewarded with the satisfying sound of glass spider webbing and breaking. He felt the hot air of the outside world waft over his skin and he pulled the tray back his hands shaking uncontrollably.

He was so close...

TBC...

A/N: The wrap party for this fic is scheduled for a couple weeks from now, but I need you guys to check on my pole and tell me what you wanna see from me next! So please, Read, Review and go vote on the pole! Thanks loveies, and see you soon!


	18. Blood on the Glass

A/N: I am so so so very sorry for the length of time between updates, I moved again and life has been really hectic because of said move. I'm gonna try to work a little bit everyday on the next four chapters so I can reach a conclusion, and in a notebook sketching out the winner of the poll.

When Randy reached the hotel room he almost ripped Otunga's head off when he found out what the younger man knew. It took, Jericho, Colt and Hunter to drag him out of the room. He managed to break free and started to pace the hallway. "Does he know where their holding Phil?" he asked.

Hunter shook his head. "No, he doesn't have an idea, but now that we know whose involved in all of this, the police are going to see what they can find out,"

"The police! The POLICE who believed PUNK DID DRUGS! And GOT HIS ASS KICKED BECASE HE FUCKED UP WITH HIS GOD DAMN DRUG DEALER!" He screamed. "THOSE POLICE HUNTER!" He shook his head. "oh fuck this, Punk's dead," He slumped down on the couch holding her head.

"Randy," Hunter said slowly moving closer to the younger man. "We have to let the police do their job okay," He said soothingly.

Randy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know." He whispered looking down.

"I'm sorry," Colt said. "I should have kept a better eye on him,"

"We both should have," Chris spoke up

Randy waved his hand. "No, its okay...I just, I shouldn't of left." He said holding his head still. "I can't loose him," He whispered.

"Will get him back Randy," Hunter said. "I promise,"

Randy looked at him silently and nodded. "Okay," he said softly though he doesn't believe Hunter at all, he has a very sick feeling that Punk may already be dead and gone and he will never see him again. He lowers his head rubbing at his scalp ignoring those talking around him. He pulls out his cell phone opening the texts, a text he received just 3 hours before the phone call alerting him to the fact that Punk was gone, missing.

"_**I Love You,"**_

So simple but so telling, so painful Randy stares at those words till the blur with tears and he lets himself cry not caring who see's him.

**

Sometime during the long hot night, because who insulates an attic in the mountains in California? Punk gets it in his head that he can't just go out the window, he doesn't know how long of a drop its going to be, and when he hears a car leaving and sneaks a look grinning upon seeing that Acehole is leaving he stares at the broken glass laying on the floor.

He thinks over his options slowly, one being letting Nash come up here and kill him, the other being Well he could just curl up and die now. This one he does not want, so he kneels down studying the broken glass till he finds a piece big enough for what he wants to do.

He hobbles back to the nasty blanket on the floor and prays silently to Randy, not to god because he doesn't really believe in god. He lays there having conversations with Randy in his head, sometime during the night he cries, long, horrid and wretched. By the time he hears footsteps coming up the stairs though he is under control again. He sends one last final prayer to Randy and ready himself.

He knows he will not come out of this okay, he knows in most likely hood he's gonna be hurting pretty damn bad when this is all done and over with. But he will not die this night. He closes his eyes and feigns sleep, as the door creaks open, the heavy footsteps come towards him, its now or never. A hand grabs him yanking him upwards hard and fast he brings his hand up, he sees blood already on his hand from how hard he's holding the blade of glass and rams it home, he's not sure where it sinks in the first time, the cry of pain escapes Nash who growls next and throws him to the floor. He dosn't loose his grip on the bloody glass thankfully ripping it out of the mans body.

He scrambles away putting his back into a corner watching the bigger man press a hand to his ribs blood flowing between his fingers. He's hoping right now Nash is too fucking dumb to turn and leave, and his prayers are answered as Nash comes at him, and he slams the blade home again, fury burns brightly in those blue eyes above him and then shock, and then terror.

Why oh why was that damn song running through his head right now. _"The shock and terror keeps me Sane, The Shock and Terror keeps me Sane, does anybody feel the same, the shock and Terror keeps me sane" _ He snaps out of it when Nash stumbles backwards, and crashes to the floor, gurgling and twitching. He doesn't wait to see what happens he runs, half falls down the stairs and searches frantically for a way out.

Several violent thuds from upstairs tells him either Nash is getting up or dying, he hopes and prays again to Randy for the latter, and finally finds the door, he yanks it open and races out into the night, the trees grabbing at him, pulling him, he doesn't stop, not for the burning in his legs, or the screaming in his lungs, he just runs and then...

The world just stops...

**

"THEY FOUND HIM!" Colt hollers suddenly bursting into the room making the 3 sleeping men and one woman jolt fully awake.

"What?" Hunter is the first to unscramble his brain.

"They found him," Colt repeats actually doing a small dance.

And then Randy grabs him shaking him hard his eyes livid, angry. "This better not be a damn joke,"

"No, no joke...they found him," He said quickly. "he's at the hospital now," he continues.

"How did they find him?" Chris asks finally catching up with everyone.

"Some old Lady up in the San Bernardino mountains hit him with her car, and he's safe, in the hospital right now," Colt responds. "Come on, they said we could see him come on," he turns to leave.

Randy can hardly believe it, it was over the days of horror and nightmares is over. He grabs his jacket and wallet and hurries after Colt not pausing to see if the others do, all he wants to do is to see Punk again, touch him, feel him know that he was real and this isn't some horrible nightmare.

The hospital is alive with police, and doctors and nurses and nothing else matters to Randy as Hunter takes control with Stephanie backing him up the five of them are quickly escorted upstairs and that's where Randy is finally able to see him.

Punk, laying quite and pale on a bed, his left leg wrapped tightly in a cast, his right hand bandaged as well, bruises mar his face. But its him, alive breathing on his own, asleep. A laugh slips past his lips as he slowly moves towards the bed sitting, almost falling but a nurse pushes a chair under him in time, and slowly takes Punks hand.

Green eyes snap open in absolute fear and then slowly settle on Randy. A shudder goes through the smaller man and then he's trying desperately to crawl out of the bed and into Randy's Lap, to get him to stop Randy crawls into the bed with him and holds him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Keeps sliding past Punks lips into Randy's skin, and all Randy can do is hold the smaller man and try to comfort him. He holds him, smoothing a hand through the tattoo'ed mans hair. "Its okay," he whispered back. "its okay, you did nothing wrong its okay," he mumbles onwards soothing the other man till he finally snuggles deeply against him and finally falls asleep.

Then a Nurse tries to tell him he has to leave and Randy moves to do so, but Punk wakes up his eyes wide and scared again. " No, no no no no, please no," He pleaded tears in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Randy insists and lays back down just holding the other man, kissing his temple softly. "I'm never leaving you again,"

Punk slumps down slowly into his arms again still trembling still scared but, he snuggles into Randy and his eyes close slowly again.

TBC...

Closing notes: OMG I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for the writing style in this chapter, I had such an AMAZINGLY HARD TIME on making this flow in the 3rd person, so I went this route instead. It works for me, but if it hurts you my dear readers I AM SO AMAZINGLY Sorry, and yes I know everything happened really fast in this chapter, and I'm sorry for that but I only have 2 chapters left to give you of this story! OMG! Oh if your wondering what Song Punk is singing in his head when he uh..Stabs Nash Its Shock and Terror by CKY. Okay, I'm done. More soon I promise.

Love and Hugs.


	19. Chapter 19

It takes them two weeks with Punks terrified stuttering and shifting and evading contact with human life to finally find the cabin, and word comes that Nash is dead, most definitely dead and Punk he relaxes. It seems the fear slides free of him and he relaxes. Slowly but surely Randy is able to get the man to eat, but he still won't sleep unless he's wrapped fully around Randy, every inch of his skin touching the other man's where it can.

The police come again and again to interview Punk, getting answers slowly he tells them the whole story, from Summerslam, to this horrid moment in time when he thought was certain he was going to die. The Police nod looking grim and this this look does not bode well with Randy. But he bites his tongue and waits when they say they may be back.

Phil spends most of his time now curled up on the couch watching the TV. Randy spends it with him taking care of him, getting him food, and sitting on the floor in front of the couch. The Sun sets on another day, lighting up the lake and off in the distance a church steeple. The police were not happy when Randy had taken Punk off to Kentucky. But Randy didn't care; all he wanted was for Punk to heal.

The First time Punk smiles in like a ray of light to Randy, they are walking in the woods and it's been months, the horrid past not forgotten, but its not such a horrid thing any longer. They've stopped in a clearing and Punk is watching a small family of deer. His face is blank empty of emotion, something that has been a common sight to Randy in the last few months. He and Punk are back on the road, happy together, well more safe feeling if Randy takes time off so does Punk. Hunter would be stupid to refuse. But when Punk is watching the doe and her two fawns a smile twitches his lips and Randy misses it. But he doesn't miss the full blown smile that comes a moment later when a handsome buck steps from the tree line on the far side of the clearing.

All three deer that were in the clearing lift their heads at the same moment, synchronized and beautiful; And Phil's lips twisted up in a smile as the three hurried off to be with the buck and the little family vanished into the woods.

**

When they went to Chicago it was for Randy to meet Punk's mom and 2 sisters. It goes nicely, well except for the first part where all three woman drag Randy off somewhere and threaten to do him bodily harm if he ever, does what he did once before. He understand fully and excepts it. Later that night when he tells Phil about it, He laughs, and Randy excepts the threats because Punk laughed and that's all that matters to him.

They curl together, skin to skin again that night, but no bruising fingers, Punk sleeps peacefully no nightmares.

When their on the road if Randy is in a match Punk hangs around Jericho, and this at first bothers Randy, but then Randy realizes how much Jericho means to the man he loves. And well, Jericho takes him aside and they have a talk.

Not the same kind of talk he'd had with Punk's mom and sisters, but a talk none the less. Jericho explains to him what Punk went through when he left, the depression, the anger. How many times Jericho found him sitting outside of bars fighting the urge to go inside and drink away the pain and misery of his broken heart. If that doesn't make Randy feel like Shit, well then he really doesn't have a heart now does he? So Randy relaxes and Punk is happy, and that's really all that matters to them both.

**  
>The police are looking into everything, trying to find John Laurinaitis, but his wife isn't talking, she doesn't want to believe her husband had anything to do with this plot. Her anger is known when a letter comes to punk while at work. In detail it tells him what a liar he is. Randy doesn't know the letter came until Chris comes and gets him out of worry for the very silent punk.<p>

"What is it Baby?" He asks this softly not wanting to startle the still on occasion viotel punk.

He slowly folds the letter up, not acknowledging Randy at first. When he looks up his eyes are empty, the same look he'd given Randy that day in the hospital so many damn years ago. He's locking himself up. "Maybe he wasn't there, maybe I imagined it," He said softly then blinks and the moment is past. "I have a match to get ready for."

Randy watches him walk away thinking logically about all of this he looks at Chris. "If he wasn't there, then why is he hiding?" he asked.

Jericho shrugs and follows his Tag team partner out to the ring. The Police are waiting for Phil after the match. Phil just looks confused he's answered all the questions. He's done everything the police have asked of him, and to be honest their now starting to get on his nerves. He feels the dull ache in his leg from the broken bone as he glares uncertainly at the police.

"Can I help you?" He asks his words short, sharp angry.

"We need you to come with us Mr. Brooks," One says and that's not good because up till now the cops have been nice, friendly. But, now he's Mr. Brooks. He aims for a Joke now instead of well being a belligerent asshole.

"Mr. Brooks is my Dad call me Phil, or Punk, punk works too,"

"Mr Brooks," Yep this is serious. "Either come with us willingly or will have to arrest you,"

"Wait what for?" He asked.

"Suspicion of murder Mr. brooks,"

Phil blinks looking beyond confused now, he looks to Randy who just looks as confused. "Whose Murder?" He asked.

"Mr. Brooks," The office is pulling handcuffs from his belt, oh yeah this is fucking serious. "Don't I have the right to know who I murdered,"

"John Laurinaitis," Comes the response.

Punk blinks and then laughs. "Yeah right this is a joke," He says quickly.

"No joke, I'm afraid your under arrest Mr. Brooks," And their actually turning him around and handcuffing him, in his fucking ring gear and shit he wants to struggle and then Randy is there trying to get answers but he's being ignored as his rights are read to him. Jesus fuck he's being arrested for killing the guy who may or may not have done this to him.

Oh shit….

The end.

A/N: Yep….Everything else will be covered in the sequal..I couldn't keep this up any longer cause if I did this fic would of just gotten way to Long LMAO! SO! Yep this is done. What did you all think? OH and the winner of the Pole is the Sequal to this here. So enjoy! But, I wanted to give you all loyal beauties something special. This. Is my Tumblr, THIS is where I act like a dummy, and talk about my writing, and post snippets from everything I'm working on, from The sequel here, to the prequel, and a few other tasty things I'm working on. Just come follow me, and you can see all the inner workings on why this takes SO long for me to do LOL! 


End file.
